The Golden Rose
by CataLinz
Summary: AU...Syaoran is a prince searching for his beloved friend and fiancée, Kinomoto Sakura. She has been missing for 8 years. Avalon Sakura is a young 'peasant girl', origins unknown...coincidence or not? Full summary inside...OOC...ON HOLD
1. Fulfillment Of Her destiny

MT: Hey there all you CCS and S&S fans! I'm here to assure you that this fic will be entirely S&S! (Gomen nasai to all those who favour different couplings!) I thought I'd give you a bit of insight into the plot of the story, so here it is:

            Summary:  Li Syaoran is a prince in the wealthy Kingdom in which Sakura now resides. He mourns the loss of his beloved friend and fiancée, his Ying Fa. She has been missing for over 8 years. Avalon Sakura is a young 'peasant girl' whose origins are unknown. What happens when they meet unexpectedly when the prince returns with his troops? What happens when she finds out something that her 'parents' have been hiding from her all these years? What happens when she finds out he has to get married? You'll just have to wait and see...

            What do you think? I hope you enjoy it! And please review! I don't mind flames, but please! Constructive criticism! Not just random stupidity! Thank you! Now...*drum roll*...ON WITH THE FIC!

The Golden Rose

By: Mystress Tate

Chapter One: Fulfillment of her Destiny...

As the mist swirled about her head, Sakura found herself in yet another location. She was now by the side of a beautiful lake surrounded by mountains with wildflowers blooming all around; it was spring, though Sakura knew it to be just ahead of midwinter. Gradually, a tune rose from across the lake.  It was a beautiful tune, very melodic and graceful, serene and breathtaking. It was being played upon a flute; Sakura recognized that almost immediately, for she herself played the flute. However, this was no flute Sakura had ever heard or seen before in her lifetime. It had a rather eerie sound to it, almost haunting, but Sakura could not discover the maker of this wondrous music. Sakura struggled to see who made the beautiful music, but the mist obstructed her view. In that moment, while Sakura was still occupied in trying to discover the identity of the one making the beautiful music, the mist once again swept her away, but this time she awoke to the sound of someone working in the fireplace.

~***~**In** the cellar of the Avalon cottage**~***~**

            "Hai, mama, I will do it. I promised I'd do, didn't I?" Avalon Sakura sighed as she took yet another jar of preserves of the shelf and handed it to her mother who was halfway up the ladder of the cellar. She turned and threw her long auburn hair over her shoulder. Her hair was finally reaching her desired length; it came down to her waist with small ripples that just made it shine all the more. Nevertheless, it was her eyes that were her pride and joy...she was the only peasant she of knew who had eyes the same color as hers.

"Hai, that you did, but all I can think of is that _last _time I asked you to do this for me, you put me off for three hours while you watched the prince's return to the castle."

Sakura sighed. "I guess I _did_ do that, didn't I? But at least I got the job done!" she replied with a rather vacant expression on her face. It had become so easy to just reply to her mother without thinking about it in the least since she had been doing it for over eight years. Unfortunately for her, that was as far back as she could remember, and if she had been able to remember farther, she would have realized that she wasn't where she belonged. She sighed again, thinking back to the day she'd seen the parade that her mother was talking about. 'It's just that he's so darned handsome, I couldn't give up the chance to see him...and this time, I could've _sworn_ he looked my way!' Unfortunately, she soon came back to the present due to a rather vicious remark from her mother.

"Hai, you did, but it took you _three hours _longer than it would've taken any normal person! When, my dear, are you _ever going to learn to keep your head out of the clouds?! I've been trying for the last three months to teach you to focus on the task in front of you and _not_ let yourself drift into daydreams, but you haven't learned one darned thing! What's it going to take to get you to pay attention?! You __do realize that without the ability to do these tasks, you'll never find yourself a good husband!" She harrumphed, and quickly climbed back up the stairs carrying three jars of preserves. Sakura smiled. It was just too easy to annoy her mother like this. _

'Nevertheless, you couldn't say that she wasn't a good daughter…it was just that sometimes she wasn't…all there, shall we say. In truth, she was a very dedicated daughter and a fine young lady, if only she could learn to keep her head out of the clouds for once in her life!'

"Mother! Now you're the one that should be chastised! You're the one that I've been trying to get to pay proper attention to me for the past five minutes!"

"Well, I've been doing that since you came here, so don't argue that you have it bad!" She quickly took the jars and turned to go up the ladder, and because of that gesture she missed the look of bewilderment on Sakura's face. 

'Since I came here? What is she talking about? Haven't I always been here? Wasn't I born here? That can't be…maybe she just got her words mixed up…yes, that must be it...' Sakura smiled inwardly as she walked towards the ladder with four more jars. 'I mean, she wouldn't lie to me, would she?' "Sakura! That's enough! You can come up now!" "Yes, Mother!" 'Of course not, what a silly notion!' And with that, she climbed up the ladder towards her home and her family…

~***~**In the carriage of the Royal Family**~***~

            "Mother! Stop this! Quit being ridiculous! You know perfectly well that what you're thinking of isn't possible with the kingdom in this state, so can you stop trying to force me to do these things that cannot be done!" Xiao Lang was furious. He couldn't believe what his mother, his mother who had promised him he would never have to do anything against his will unless it were for the betterment of their society, was forcing him to...oh, he couldn't even bear the thought of it. 

            "Oh please, Xiao Lang!" Now his mother was angry too. He smirked. This could only get better from here. "You're the one being ridiculous! You know that this would be good for the kingdom! If only you'd listen to the elders!"

            "No, mother, I will NOT listen to the elders for three reasons. One, it's ridiculous; two, it's ridiculous; three, I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!"

"Now, Xiao Lang, you know and I know that I would only pressure you to marry her if there were no other way, and I'm telling you, there's no other way!"

            "But I don't believe you! I will not betray her! I WILL not! I CANNOT!

            "Really? Well, we'll just have to SEE about that! She disappeared over 8 years ago! Get over her! How do you even know that you'd like the girl anymore?"      

            "I just do! And besides, I can't believe you would be so insensitive as to betroth me to her sister! Her sister! What were you thinking, mother?! How could you do this to me?!"

            Oh, you'll get over it soon enough. It's not like you have a choice in the matter. Now, when we get to their palace, you must behave! When we arrive, you will be given a chance to meet the four princesses...Kinomoto Tomoyo, Kinomoto Chiharu, Kinomoto Rika, and Kinomoto Naoko. They are all of similar age to you, all but Naoko that is. She is much too young for you...only about 14. However, the others are all of age to be married. Now, there will be three balls..."

            Xiao Lang groaned and tuned his mother out with a touch of magic. He knew where this was heading. He knew that he would have to go to some stupid ball and dance with the stupid princesses, and then decide which one he liked best. After that, another ball would be held to announce his decision and allow him to make his proposal. However, he also knew perfectly well there was only one way to get out of it...he had to find Sakura...his Ying Fa...his cherry blossom...

~***~**At the park**~***~

            "Sugoi! Sugoi! It's wonderful! They're beautiful! Don't you agree onii-chan?" Avalon Sakura was dancing excitedly on their way home from the market. She had begged her onii-chan to take the longer way through the park so she could see the Sakura blossoms. She twirled around, her long auburn hair floating around her like a halo, causing the petals to spin around with her, like a circle around her body. 

            Touya sighed. It was obviously going to be a long afternoon. "Hai, kaijuu, I agree."

            At the sound of her unwanted nickname, she turned around with a glare on her face. "Touya! How many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT a kaijuu!" She turned her back on him, a pout evident on her pretty face.

            "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say...squirt." Touya smirked. Now she would turn around and get really mad at him for using the other hated nickname...only she didn't. She kept her back to him, only now she was looking at something with awe. Touya came up to her and quickly followed her gaze. Along the path next to the park came the royal carriage. And out the window had floated...a piece of cloth? A coat, perhaps? Touya couldn't be sure from their distance. It was at that moment that Sakura snapped out of her trance, and immediately took off towards the cloak. As she did so, she noticed a young man lean out the window and shout a thank you to her for retrieving the cloak. Little did she know that the cloak would lead to the fulfillment of her destiny...

MT: So, what did you think? Is it good? Is it good? Please tell me! I won't know unless you tell me! So...*pauses*... 

Kero: *mumble mumble*...stupid game...*mumble mumble*...

MT: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! OR... *lightbulb flashes over authoress' head*...I'LL SET KERO ON YOU! Readers: *shrink away in horror*

Kero: What?! Are you crazy woman? I'd NEVER attack my loyal fans! (readers cheer)

MT: Well, fine! I'll set Syaoran on you! He'll help me!...right Syaoran?! (vein popping on forehead)

Syaoran: (shrinks away) Ano...ano...I kinda agree with Kero...as much as I hate to admit it...

Kero: WHAT?! You gaki! Why I just oughta...

MT: KERO!!!

Kero: (shrinks away from authoress' fury)...Yes ma'am?

MT: Do NOT touch Syaoran...EVER! Do you hear me?!?!?!

Kero: Yes ma'am...(sweatdrops) (to readers)...she goes a little bit berserk sometimes I think...

MT: KERO!!!

Kero: (whistles and flies away)

MT: Why you little...(starts chasing Kero across the stage)

Syaoran: Well, it seem that our dear Mystress Tate is too busy to say goodbye, so I'll say it for her...Ja ne! 

MT: (stops mad chase for 30 seconds)...and don't forget to review! (begins to chase Kero again)

Syaoran: (sweatdrops) Yes...that too...Ja ne!


	2. If Only

MT: Hey there! Just one little thing I wanted to clear up. Serenia asked me if Li's name was spelt Syaoran or Shaoran, and truth is, I didn't know for certain. But now I do, and I know it is Syaoran, so pardon my errors...*falls to knees to beg forgiveness of readers*...*looks up*...what was that? You forgive me? Really? Really, really??? Wow! Thank you so very much! You're the best!...what was that? Oh! You want me to continue with the fic? Why of course...I just have to put on a disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the first chapter, so here's a disclaimer for the entire story! I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! CLAMP does! And though I hate it, it's the truth of the matter, and there's absolutely NOTHING!...*goes and sobs in the corner*...*still sobbing*...*regains composure and returns to the computer*...that I can do about it.

And now...*drum roll*...ON WITH THE FIC!

The Golden Rose

By: Mystress Tate

Chapter Two: If Only...

            Once again, Sakura found herself surrounded by mist. She was wearing a pink sleeveless ball gown, with gloves of the palest pink. Upon her head lay a tiara, sparkling with diamonds, with her long auburn locks in a bun to hold it in place. Only a few stray pieces of hair hung down, perfectly framing her delicate features. Though she delighted in the chance to wear these fine gowns, this was not what bothered her. What bothered her was the resemblance of this place to that of her previous dream. She thought she heard music again, and only had a faint recollection that she'd heard it before when her mind was filled with fog and the music was cut out. She was disappointed with her apparent inability to think straight, but there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. However, she heard the music again, and began to move towards the beautiful sound of the pipes. When the music stopped once more, she continued confidently on the path she had already chosen. Now, when she heard the music for a third time, it was directly beside her. And this time, when it stopped, it wasn't because her mind had become foggy; in fact, her mind was perfectly clear. 

She quickly took in her surroundings, but spun around in a flash when she heard a creaking sound from behind her. To her astonishment, it was a man that stepped out of the mists towards her. He was bedecked in a tunic of varying greens over beige pants, with black riding boots that came to below his knees. His eyes were like the purest amber, and his hair reminded her of a delicious chocolate desert that her mother made; they were called haystacks. She watched him look slowly around the clearing, taking in everything there was to see, and yet avoiding her eyes. It was then that she noticed one thing she hadn't before...his cloak. His cloak was so familiar to her...she knew she had seen it before...but where? Where might she have seen this wondrous cloak? All of a sudden, his eyes caught hers, and she became lost in the depths of his amber orbs. His eyes…his eyes seemed to show her the world, and yet, they seemed to also hide it from her. She wanted to know this man; she wanted to know him as she had never known any other. It was a rather ridiculous idea seeing as this was only a dream, but it felt so real to her. And yet...and yet, she knew she had met this man before, at some point in her short life. She felt that she had known him well...very well...but she couldn't put her finger on who he was or where she may have known him from. Then, it dawned on her…that cloak...that cloak...it was that mans! The man whose cloak had flown out the window of his carriage! Suddenly, the man started to run across the clearing towards her shouting her name as if he knew it well; "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura-chan!" She ran towards him with a smile on her face...

~***~**In Sakura's bedroom at the Avalon cottage**~***~

            "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura-chan!" The girl sighed and leaned over to shake her best friend. "Sakura-chan! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Rae Meilin had only one thing against her friend, and that was her tendency towards tardiness.

            "Hold on, Xiao Lang! I'm coming!" Sakura mumbled as she rolled away from Meilin's persistent shaking.

            Meilin almost laughed, that is until she thought about the words Sakura had spoken. Shaoran...Shaoran...there was only one person in the entire kingdom with that name...but no, it couldn't be. How could her little Sakura, her precious cherry blossom, know the prince? It was a ridiculous thought, and soon Meilin burst into laughter. At this sound, Sakura pulled her pillow over her head, and this only cause Meilin to laugh harder. 

            Finally Sakura sat up with a glare directed at Meilin. "What are YOU doing here?!" Now it was Meilin's turn to hide her face. Her friend was obviously angry, and she was NEVER angry...well, very rarely anyway.

            "I-I-I'm sorry, Sakura, b-but your mother t-told me to wake you up..." Sakura flushed, but soon smiled at Meilin. 

            "I'm sorry Meilin. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just...well..." Sakura paused, unsure of whether or not she wished to tell her best friend about the dream she had just been woken from. "Well...you see, I was having the most wonderful dream! It was all misty at first, and I could just hear a little bit of music in the distance..."  Sakura continued to talk to Meilin about her dream while getting dressed and ready to go to school. The only parts she skipped were descriptions of Xiao Lang and she hadn't even mentioned the cloak. She wasn't sure if she wanted Meilin to know those things yet. Meanwhile, as these thoughts flew through her head, she was finishing her story. "And then, you just HAD to wake me up RIGHT when I had just hugged him!  It was as if I was _meant to be held in his arms like that. I was tingling all over!" Sakura sighed dreamily, a petite smile on her face._

            Meilin went starry-eyed listening to Sakura speak about her dream. "Kawaii! Absolutely kawaii! Well, are you going to tell me what this prince charming looked like? Huh?! Will you? PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!?!?!"  Meilin used her ultimate puppy face on her best friend, knowing quite well the consequences of her actions.

            Sakura sighed. It was impossible to refuse that face. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you. But just promise you won't laugh at me, okay?"

            "Alright, I promise. Now, what did he look like?" Meilin sounded very eager, and Sakura just sweatdropped before continuing.

            "Well, he had messy chestnut-brown hair, and a stern face." At this, Meilin went into hanyan mode. 

            "Kawaii!" Meilin whispered under her breath, giggling all the while.

"He was tall; just tall enough that my head fit perfectly under his chin. And his eyes...Oh, his eyes...they were like the purest amber...it was amazing." Now Meilin gasped. She was shocked at the description of the man from Sakura's dream. It sounded exactly like...but no...it couldn't be. She relaxed slightly and let Sakura continue. "And I know I know him from somewhere, but for the life of me I can't..." 

Meilin cut her off. "What was his name?" she asked, shaking her friend gently, becoming more and more frantic by the second. "What was his name?!"  

            "His name? Oh his name! His name was..."

~***~ **At the ****Kinomoto****Kingdom~***~**

            "Now, really mother. I know that you don't expect me to ask you to go back and get my cloak, so I'm just asking for permission to go and get it." Syaoran told his mother before starting to walk in the direction of the stables, only to be stopped by a shrill voice.

            "No, no, and no again!" Yelan dashed towards the prince and forced him to turn towards her. "How many times must you be told no before you get it through your thick skull that you can't?! You are most assuredly the most _stubborn man alive!" She took a deep breath of air before opening her mouth to continue with her tirade, only to be stopped by a hand over her mouth. She struggled for a moment, before realizing her son was much stronger than she was, so she decided to let him have his say._

            "Now really mother. We mustn't be hasty, must we? I'll just go get the carriage ready, and then be on my way before you can say...Jack the Ripper!" Xiao Lang smirked as he let go of his mother. As she turned towards him, there was a resigned look in her eye.

            "Oh, very well then! I can see you aren't going to be put off." He started to jog off, and turned back to shout a thank you when Yelan spoke up again. "Just be sure to be back by nightfall!" she shouted after him, "We can't have you out too late else you'll be too tired to attend the ball on tomorrow's eve!" She sighed before turning towards the castle to great her hosts. She only paused for a moment when she heard her son hollering at her. She turned around, bewildered by the fact that he hadn't yet left. "What is it, m'dear? Shouldn't you be gone already?"

            "Well, yes! I suppose I should! I just wanted to say thank you!" And with that he turned and tore off towards the stables.

            Yelan smiled. Her son really WAS a gentleman. She shook her head quickly before resuming her trek to the Kinomoto palace.

~***~ **In Sakura's bedroom at the Avalon cottage**~***~

            "...Xiao Lang. Yes, that was it. Xiao Lang." Sakura smiled at her friend...that is, until she noticed the expression of shock and bewilderment and fear written all over her friend's face. "W-what's wrong, Meilin?" Sakura stuttered, unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer to her question.

            Meilin swallowed before gathering her courage and telling her friend something that she had discovered years ago. "Sakura-chan...you know that there is only one man in the kingdom with that name..."

            "Oh?" Sakura looked a bit surprised. "Who would that be?"

            Meilin looked down and began to fidget, moving her foot around in circle on the wooden floor. "Well...this will probably come as a shock to you...but the man is none other than the prince..." 

~***~**In the royal carriage**~***~****

            Xiao Lang smiled as he directed the horses back the way they'd come. A smile came across his face as he thought of the girl that he'd seen the other day at the park. She had been so carefree...so happy...so unlike himself. He sighed as he thought of all the worries that lay on his head and his mother's. If only he could have the chance at a second childhood, he would in an instant choose a simpler lifestyle...or would he? He was unsure of himself, and as long as there was that doubt, he would be an unsuccessful leader. But how could he not be doubtful as long as he was to marry someone other than his Ying Fa, and have it be one of her sisters no less. He knew himself well enough that because his clan, family and kingdom required him to he would go through with the wedding, despite the fact that his heart would object every step of the way. He knew now that he loved Kinomoto Sakura...there was no doubt in his mind on that fact alone...but there was nothing for him to do. They had searched for his playmate for over 8 years now, and nothing he could think would get them more time. If only she had received the dream of confirmation he had sent her...but it was no use worrying about a wish of the past...especially one that had a high chance of never coming to pass...

~***~ **In Sakura's bedroom at the Avalon cottage**~***~

Sakura gasped and opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something, but Meilin kept talking, now babbling, trying to keep Sakura from the horror Meilin was sure her friend would feel as soon as it registered in her mind what Meilin had just finished saying. "And I know that his public name isn't Xiao Lang, but that's what his mother and his sisters call him...it's his name in the language they used to speak in this kingdom...before everyone accepted the common language, that is. It's kind of like his ceremonial name I guess you could say..." Meilin drifted off. 

            Sakura just stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'I can't believe this! The prince appeared to _me_ in a dream? And...that could only mean one thing...the prince was said to appear in the dreams of the one that...the one that...he...loved! But...but, that couldn't be me...could it? No...it couldn't be...he must have made a mistake...yeah, that's it! A mistake...but...if it's a mistake, how come it felt so right? And how come he knew my name? I mean, he couldn't have really known my name unless...but no, I'm being ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. If I keep thinking like this I'll make a fool out of myself.' She looked up, only to see Meilin looking worriedly in her direction. 'Great. Just great. Now I've got Meilin worried about me too! This is just terrific. Well, I guess I'd better say something before she bursts.'

            "Ano...Meilin? Does this mean...what I think it means?" Sakura stared directly into her best friend's eyes with a gaze so intense that Meilin swallowed nervously before responding. When Meilin opened her mouth to talk, Sakura quickly glanced down, afraid of what she might hear. "...Well?"

            Meilin cleared her throat. "Yes. Yes, I guess it does." She paused, as if thinking whether or not her next words would be appropriate. "Yes...yes...I guess it would mean that he wishes to marry you...but how he would know of you is beyond me." Meilin looked very puzzled; she couldn't understand what the prince would want with her precious Sakura. And yet...but it couldn't be...it was impossible that there might be a connection between her dear Sakura and the Sakura who had been lost at the age of 11 all those years ago...could there? The look on Meilin's face must have been intense with worry because Sakura crouched down beside her friend as soon as she'd finished speaking.

            "Meilin?" Sakura sounded quite worried. "Are you okay? Meilin?" At this, Meilin snapped out of her reverie and looked at her friend closely, afraid she might miss an important sign in her friend's face that would lead her to falsely believe that everything was alright. Thankfully she saw no pain on her friend's fragile features, and thus relaxed slightly, enough to respond.

            Meilin almost sighed with relief that her friend was unharmed by her speech. "Yes...yes, Sakura, I'm okay. I was just...thinking...about a few things, that's all. It's really nothing to worry about." To Meilin's dismay, the look of worry and resignation remained on Sakura's face. "Really Sakura, I'm fine. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

            Sakura, though still unconvinced, finally relented. "Well, alright. If you say so Meilin." Sakura sighed, and looked out the window at the cherry blossom tree that sat just outside. She smiled, seeing the beautiful blossoms after which she had been named. Her only hope was that she would be able to stay with the Sakura trees as long as she lived, and that she'd never be without them, no matter where she went, because she knew she wouldn't ever be able to stand that. If only she knew what the dreams meant...maybe then she'd better be able to know what might lie ahead for her. She wished she knew what her dreams meant...she wished that she had the strength to carry out what she needed to because of those dreams. 'If only...so many wishes...' she thought longingly. "If only..." she murmured unknowingly. At this, Meilin, who had been deep in thought jerked her head up sharply hearing Sakura's words. She sighed as she felt the wind breeze through her long hair. If only...yes, Sakura was right...if only...if only...

MT: Mwa ha ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha ha! 

Readers: *start throwing tomatoes*

MT: Okay! Okay! I get your point! I'll quit it with the evil laughter...*motions Syaoran towards her from wings and whispers in his ear*

Syaoran: *eyes open in fright* What?! What?! No way! No way, no way, no way!

MT: Yes way, if you EVER want to see your precious Sakura again....heh heh...

Syaoran: Okay! I'll do anything! Just bring her back to me! Please!

MT: Well, well. This is certainly a change. But you must do everything that I ask of you, and then...perhaps...I'll let you meet Sakura in the next chapter...

Syaoran: Alright! *punches air*...ano...what do I have to do?

MT: Well, you'll have to wash the floors of the studio, and clean up every mess that Kero makes.

Kero: *Enters and looks at MT strangely, having heard his name*...what did...*cut off by Syaoran.

Syaoran: What?! That's ridiculous! That flying stuffed animal is a slob!

Kero: Excuse me? *taps Syaoran on the shoulder* 

Syaoran: Yeah? What do you want, stuff...*cut off by Kero*

Kero: Did you just say what I thought you said? 

Syaoran: *pause*...maybe...why? What's it to you?

Kero: Well, you called me a slob and a stuffed animal...that's DEFINITELY something to me! *changes to large form*...*starts chasing Kero*

Syaoran: Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! 

Kero: I'm gonna get you sooner or later!

MT: *-_-"* Well, that's it for today! Toodles! And don't forget to review...or else no S&S lemon...mwa ha ha ha ha!

Syaoran: *pauses in flight from Kero* Yeah! What she said! Please! Review! For my sake and the sake of my love for Sakura!

Sakura: *offstage* Really, Syaoran? You love me? Awww...

Syaoran:...Sakura's here? Where? Where?!

MT: No...I think you were just hallucinating Syaoran, m'dear. Well, TTFN...ta ta for now!

Syaoran & Kero: Bye! 

Syaoran: And don't forget...*cut off*

Kero: ...to not review so that S&S won't get together!

Syaoran: Noooooooooooo! I want the opposite! The opposite! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!

MT: *cuts off Syaoran's caterwauling* And that's ALL we have time for! Tune in for Chapter Three...ano...soon! Yeah...that's it...soon...heh heh...


	3. The Clow Cards

MT: Guten Tag mein Freund! Wie Gehts? Ich bin gut... gerade eine Sekunde...*pauses to listen to someone* *pauses again*...heh heh...really? Well, I guess I should start to speak in normal English then...*turns to readers*...sorry 'bout that. My friend just informed me that you guys don't speak the German language...sorry...I guess it just kinda slipped out cause I was working on my language skills...Gomen! Hoe?...oh...right...heh heh...gomen means sorry for those of you who don't know, and hoe is just a general exclamation... Anyway...ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
The Golden Rose By: Mystress Tate  
  
Chapter Three: The Clow Cards...  
  
Sakura knew where she was the instant she fell asleep. And yet...and yet, she was lost, though she wasn't about to admit it. She was stubborn enough to think that she could handle anything on her own, though there were those who would disagree on that point, though she was utterly unaware of that fact. She was jerked from her reverie by a sound in the bushes, at which she immediately spun and faced the opposite direction. An ethereal mist floated around her, coming from nowhere, forming faces here and there...faces from her memory, sent to scare her, or so she thought. However, her fears were remedied when she saw it was Xiao Lang, who she now knew was Prince Syaoran. She gazed at him fondly, her smile brightening the entire grove, but her smile curved into a frown when she saw a confused look upon his face. He looked lost. She decided to try and help him orient himself.  
  
"Syaoran! Xiao Lang!"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Syaoran's gaze turned towards her, warily taking in who it was until he saw her face, and the stern look that was always worn on his face turned to half-smile.  
  
"Why hello there, my dear. How are you this fine morning?" Syaoran smiled at seeing the shocked look on her face. 'She obviously is unaware that we are truly connected through our minds and that she can talk to me as if it were a meeting on Earth instead of this unearthly conjecture of minds she has thought of as a dream before this day, and that she believes cannot bear communication.' He spoke again, seeing that she showed no signs of continuing the conversation due to shock. "I need not tell you my name because it is obvious you already know it...both of them for that matter. However, I am ashamed to say I do not know yours. Would you do me the honour, sweet angel, of telling me what you are callèd?"  
  
At this flattery, a blush rose to Sakura's pale cheeks. "Y-y-yes, m- my lord. M-my n-name is Sakura. Avalon Sakura."  
  
"Avalon? You are not Kinomoto Sakura?" At this, Sakura jumped in shock. That name...it sounded so familiar...but she could not think from where.  
  
"I...I..." She stammered, having difficulty remembering and comprehending why that name seemed so fitting to her. "I...I don't know, sire! I really couldn't say. I remember not a thing from before my eleventh year...it is just a fog...my parents..." Here she paused, truly unsure of why she did so. 'M-my parents? Could it be that when my mother said those words in the cellar, she truly meant them? That I had come there? If so, where from? I have never known another home, and I truly don't know if I would be willing to leave the life I have now with my family and friends to live with a family that are, to me in any case though it may not be so for them, strangers? How can that be expected of me...but wait. I know not if these are anything more than speculations that are only supported by circumstantial evidence. But if so, then why...' A hand cupping her chin and turning it to face his broke off her train of thought. Sakura looked up, only to be caught by Xiao Lang's ethereal amber eyes. She thought, though her mind was a fog, 'I wonder why he did that...'  
  
Syaoran was unaware of the reasoning behind his actions...he only knew that it was important that he talk to the young lady before him that so closely resembled the girl he knew from so long ago. "Are you alright? You look worried." Now it was Syaoran's turn to look worried. He let go of her chin, only to have her look away, bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"I...I..." Xiao Lang stopped her once again with a hand under her chin, turning her face to meet his, and a single finger on her lips. The slight pressure made her blush furiously and try to turn her head away, but was held in place by Syaoran's firm grip and his captivating gaze.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered softly, the words coming out from between his lips like a spring breeze after a storm. He put his middle and index fingers on her temples and closed his eyes in concentration. He remained that way for several minutes. All the while, Sakura looked at him with a look of bewilderment upon her face. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. "Don't talk, and don't worry. I understand that you are frightened and confused, but you must hear me out, alright? Sakura hesitated, but soon nodded her head affirmatively. "Good. Now, I must tell you a story of a young girl and a young boy..."  
  
~***~Flashback~***~ "Oi! Come back! Come back here! I only want to give you your birthday present!" A young girl put on a burst of speed and finally caught the young boy with amber eyes just in front of the fountain. Unfortunately, her momentum kept them going and they fell into the fountain. The girl wiped her wet hair auburn hair away from her emerald eyes, and looked down at the boy trapped underneath her. She gasped, "Oh, gomen! Gomen nasai! Daijoubu? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
The boy just glared at her, but upon seeing her face, his gaze softened. "Iie, I'm not hurt. I'm alright."  
  
"Really? Really turly?" Her emerald eyes caught his as she beamed down at him expectantly.  
  
"Hai, hai, and it's truly, not turly..." She flushed, not enjoying being corrected, even if it was by him...her thoughts were interrupted by a rather rude, "Oi! Are you still in there? I asked you a question! Hellooooo?"  
  
If it was possible, Sakura then blushed an even deeper shade of red. "H-h-hai. Gomen for not replying right away. I was just...a little preoccupied, I guess..."  
  
Though his face remained straight, his amber eyes smiled at her from their depths as he began to speak, making her blush yet again. "I asked you if you would mind getting off of me now...I'm getting kinda cold here..."  
  
Immediately, the girl jumped up, but tripped over her sodden dress and fell backwards, but instead of hitting marble, she was caught around the waist by a strong pair of arms. She looked back, only to have captivating amber meet shining emerald. "Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen!" She tore her eyes away from his, and tried to stand up, only to slip again into his arms. "I'm such a klutz," she muttered softly to herself, straightening, and this time, succeeding. But she was caught off guard when a soft voice spoke into her ear, causing her to fall backwards once more.  
  
"No. You are the spitting image of grace and beauty. You're just off balance in the water with that outfit on. Trust me. Let me help you. Onegai?"  
  
"H-hai. Arigatou..."  
  
~***~End of Flashback~***~ "The two of them proceeded to become very good friends, and when they reached the age of 10, because they were royalty, they were engaged. The little boy's name was Li Syaoran or Xiao Lang, as his family called him, and..." He was cut off by a very energetic and seemingly worried Sakura.  
  
"Hold on a minute. That boy...that boy...he was you?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. That was me. And I believe that the little girl I was with at the time...I think she was you. I think that you...you are Kinomoto Sakura, my fiancée, who disappeared all those years ago..." He paused, looking at her face to see how she would react.  
  
Sakura was shocked. "M-m-me? B-but...how can that be? It can't be me! I'm not...not...I mean, I can't be! Royalty! Me? I'm just a peasant girl who lives on the market block of town..." Her protests became less vehement as she became less sure of herself. "...aren't I?" At this, she burst into tears, and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
Syaoran, who had been watching her the entire time, thought it might be a good time to step in. "Shhh...it's okay...you're alright...just go ahead and cry, I'll be right here for you..." he murmured encouragingly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Everything will be fine...really, it will...please, stop crying...I can't bear to see you cry..." He hesitated before speaking again. "...my love..."  
  
Sakura's head jerked up, hitting Syaoran's jaw in the process. 'Itai...' she thought to herself, before noticing Xiao Lang rubbing his jaw tenderly. "Hoe...!" she said quietly to herself as she crawled over to help him, but soon noticed she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked around to see what was causing the problem, and noticed that the mist was returning. "Hoe! Iie! Iie! Syaoran!" she yelled and, before the ground disappeared, Syaoran replied.  
  
"Don't fret, Ying Fa. I will send you your guardian and a little something else to help you out with the trials to come. Farewell, until we dream again!" and with that, she floated away to her room...  
  
~***~Sakura's bedroom~***~ Sakura awoke to a voice with an Osaka accent, and a slight pressure on her nose. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-sama. How are you this morning?" Sakura's eyes flew open, and she screamed at seeing a flying, talking stuffed bear patting her nose. "Sakura-sama! Are you alright?" The bear looked quite comical with a fretful expression on it's face, and Sakura could help but laugh. "Nani? What are you laughing at Sakura-sama?" When she heard this, she stopped laughing and sat up, knocking the bear backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Eto...ano...I'm going to ask you a few questions. First, what's your name? Second, why do you keep calling me Sakura-sama? Third, what are you and are you the guardian Xiao Lang was talking about? If not, why are you here? Fourth..." A fuzzy paw over her mouth cut her off.  
  
"Slow down! One question at a time! Now, the answers to your previously asked questions are as follows. My name is Keroberos. I add -sama to your name because you are my mistress. And yes, Prince Xiao Lang sent me here, but he certainly didn't tell me you would know who sent me or that you would know that I would be coming. Now, what's your fourth question?"  
  
Sakura sat speechless for a moment, processing the information that had just been fed to her. "Hoe?" was all she could muster for the time being. Fortunately, Keroberos could be patient for his master or mistress, and simply repeated his question.  
  
"I asked you what the fourth question you were going to ask was?" Sakura just stared blankly at the politely waiting Keroberos, before shaking her head and responding.  
  
"Eto...oh yeah! I have two more questions...well, actually, three. You didn't answer the question 'what are you?', also, what is the 'little something else' Xiao Lang mentioned, eto...that is, if you know. The last question is...ano...can I call you Kero...for short? It would be much easier for me..."  
  
"Well, of course! You don't even have to ask. You can call me anything you want, as long as it's not 'stuffed animal'. To respond to your other questions, I am the guardian beast of the Clow cards...well, actually, they're now the Sakura cards, but that's beside the point...where was I? Oh, right. Anyway, this is only my false form, but without a Master or Mistress of the Cards, I cannot return to my true form. Master Xiao Lang thought you were Kinomoto Sakura, my mistress, and the Mistress of the Cards, but he couldn't be sure, so he sent me to check. Here is the Sakura book..." A pink book with the word 'Sakura' engraved in gold lettering on the top and a picture of a large star inside a circle along with a sun and moon appeared at her side, floating in midair. "...and this is the Sakura key, which transforms into your staff if you are truly the Mistress of the Cards..." A key appeared directly in front of her. It consisted of a pink circle with a gold star inside, and tiny white wings on either side. When Kero saw Sakura's hesitation, he urged her, "Go on; take them."  
  
At Kero's encouragement, Sakura took the key in her palm, and was shocked when there was a bright flash of light. When she opened her eyes, instead of her key, she was holding a staff with the same design as the key at the top, and a pink handle. Glowing pink cards were circling around her and Kero, and this was the setting of the room when Meilin walked into the room to get Sakura.  
  
Meilin gasped, "S-S-Sakura?! Th-those cards...those are...the C-Clow cards..."  
  
MT: Hee hee! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! I had to leave it there. I hope you don't mind. I promise that I will get the next chapter out soon, but only if I get at least 5 reviews! And I mean it! So review!  
  
Kero: Yeah, or she said she'd cut me out of the story! *turns and sobs in corner while eating a pudding cup*  
  
MT: That's right! I did! So, if you want there to be more kawaii and funny Kero moments, please, please, please! Review!  
  
Syaoran: Or she really truly WON'T update. She's really serious about this. Also, she threatened to never let me find Sakura!  
  
MT: Did I really? Well, obviously, or Syaoran wouldn't have said it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you have the kindness to write a review, even if it's only a few words...it let's me know I'm loved. Thankies!  
  
Syaoran: From all of us here at Mystress Tate's studio, review, and ja ne! 


	4. True Identity

MT: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! For the late posting! I was grounded from the computer for two weeks, and I know that's no excuse, but SORRY! Anyway, I bet no one reads my ramblings anyway so there's really no point in my writing them! Anyway, this is important!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
  
I MUST HAVE FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Understood? GOOD!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
  
The Golden Rose By: Mystress Tate  
  
Chapter Four: True Identity...?  
  
Sakura looked into the depths of Syaoran's amber eyes, and saw only remorse and sorrow at the news he had just spoken of. "But...why? Why now? I mean, if I am who you say I am, then why can't you just marry me? Why?"  
  
"Because, my dear, my mother will just say that you are another figment of my imagination, but I know this time that you are not because you hold the Clow cards, and they obey you...there is only one person who can do that, and that person is you, Kinomoto Sakura..."  
  
~***~In the bedroom of Avalon Sakura~***~ Meilin came towards Sakura's room and placed her hand on the doorknob. Just as she was about to open the door and consequently interrupt yet another of Kero's little speeches she realized he was talking about something related to the Clow Cards. So, instead of opening the door as she had planned, she pressed her ear up against it and listened to the conversation.  
  
"...so you have to remember not to use too many cards at once for fear of draining too much of your magic and consequently...well...passing out..." A quiet, "Hoe!" could be heard before Meilin opened the door and, because she wasn't aware of the fact that he was right by the door, knocked Kero into the opposite wall with the force of her push. Kero slid to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!" shouted Meilin with a grin on her face...that is until she noticed Kero on the floor across the room. She ran in his direction, all the while asking questions such as, "What happened to him? Is he alright? Is he unconscious? Will he survive?" and gradually getting more and more serious up to the point where she had calmed down enough to actually help Kero.  
  
"Are you okay Kero? I'm really sorry...please wake up!" Meilin started shaking Kero relentlessly until there was an almost inaudible groan heard from his direction. "Kero? Kero! You're alive!"  
  
After sitting up stiffly, Kero turned to face Meilin. "Of course I'm alive you baka! Unfortunately, it may not be for long...no thanks to you and a certain door!" Once finished with his little speech, he abruptly turned to face the wall, completely ignoring Meilin.  
  
Meilin was shocked that he blamed her and decided to give Kero a piece of her mind, "Oh, come on Kero! I didn't mean to and you know it! I mean, it's not my fault you were standing...eto, flying...floating..." and, seeing Kero really wasn't paying as much attention as she thought he should be, despite the evidence to the contrary in the form of a single sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head. She decided to take a more direct approach, "...whatever it is you do...RIGHT BEHIND THE DOOR, you STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
Now THIS got Kero's attention. Kero was floating in a yoga position about a foot off the floor, Meilin is talking 'calmly' to him, and she suddenly yells! Anyone in their right mind would be scared! "...what...did you...just...call...me?" Kero was still breathing heavily from the shock of Meilin shouting directly into his rather large ears.  
  
"I CALLED YOU A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE YOU BAKA STUFFY!" Meilin shouted, her face shoved up against Kero's.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Kero simply turned away, showing more self-control than anyone had thought he possessed. When he did speak, it was in a calm and controlled manner. "I know what you think of me...Li Meilin..."  
  
Sakura was shocked. 'LI Meilin? But...how can that be? Her last name is Rae...isn't it? I mean, I'm her best friend, and she wouldn't lie to me...would she?'  
  
Meilin forced herself to bite back a sharp retort as she tried to process what Kero had just said. When she finally spoke it was in a trembling voice and she stuttered quite a bit, something Meilin had never done. "W-what are you t-talking about? I-I'm n-not L-Li Meilin...I'm R-Rae M-Meilin..."  
  
"Really Meilin? Is that who you really are? Or is the person you really are Li Meilin...Syaoran's cousin and former fiancée? Meilin, you really shouldn't lie to us...isn't truth and honesty one of the three most important virtues of the Li family?" He took Meilin's silence for a yes, and nodded. "Yes...that's what I thought..."  
  
Sakura was doubly surprised now. 'So...it's true then? Her name really is Li Meilin? But...?" Finally Sakura burst out because of the suspense, "So it's true then? You really are Li Meilin? Moreover, you've been lying to me all these years? How could you! I thought I was your friend! I thought...I thought..." By this time Sakura was hysterical and the only thought running through her mind was, 'how could she do this to me!'  
  
Meilin was shocked at Sakura's outburst. "Sakura...I didn't...I couldn't..."  
  
Sakura interrupted her. "You couldn't what Meilin? You couldn't tell me who you really were? Now everything makes sense. How you knew and understood everything that was going on...you knew who Xiao Lang was...you knew about the Clow Cards...you knew everything! And all because you are one of them! Only thing is you supposedly COULDN'T TELL ME!"  
  
Meilin hung her head in shame. As much as her friend's outburst surprised her, it also hurt her, knowing that she was to blame for Sakura's pain. But more than that she was troubled by the fact that Kero knew that fact. 'How could Kero know who I am? How? Unless Syaoran...but he doesn't know where I am, and since I changed my name he wouldn't be able to figure out who I am...eto, I guess he could, but it would be very difficult. Anyway, even if he did, why would he want to? I mean, it's not like he cares for me or anything...I'm just another fiancée that he's tossed aside...I'm not an important person...still...maybe...just maybe...' Meilin was cut off by a shriek from Sakura.  
  
"Well Meilin?! Are you going to tell me what is going on here?! Hmm? Are you? Cause I would really appreciate it if you would. I don't like being left in the dark, though I guess that doesn't matter to you since you've been hiding it for almost EIGHT YEARS!!!" Sakura was really angry now. She spun on her heel and put her back to Meilin's futile apologies.  
  
Though Meilin had expected a bit of a cold shoulder when Sakura found out her secret, she was shocked at Sakura's behaviour. Sakura was never angry...at least not like this. Meilin shifted her ruby eyes to the floor and shuffled her feet nervously, feeling the brunt of Sakura's never before seen anger. 'It's all my fault..." she thought, sobbing silently as she slid to the floor. She tried to keep her tears silent so that Sakura wouldn't hear her because she didn't want to hurt Sakura more.  
  
Unfortunately for Meilin, Sakura did hear. Since Sakura couldn't stand to see her friends in pain no matter how angry she was with him or her, she turned around to apologize for yelling at Meilin to find nothing...that is, until she looked down and saw Meilin huddled in a fetal position on her bedroom floor, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. "Oh, Meilin..." Sakura whispered under her breath, so quietly that Meilin, though she was only a foot away, couldn't hear her. She quickly squatted beside Meilin, her long honey-coloured hair flowing around her as she did so, and put a comforting arm around the ebony haired girl. "It's alright. Really. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I just felt betrayed and untrustworthy because you couldn't trust me with that fact about your past and."  
  
Meilin cut her off. "But don't you see? I had no choice! I really didn't! I was sworn to secrecy before I left the palace! Even had my life depended on it I wasn't allowed to tell! So can you understand? Please? Please, say you can? It would be so much easier...you could...just...understand why..." She broke down into sobs once more.  
  
Sakura thought about what she had said while absentmindedly comforting her forlorn friend. "Shhh...it's alright...I understand...just relax...it's going to be okay... everything's going to be just fine..." She rubbed her hand in a circular motion on Meilin's back, comfortable with letting her friend sob until she had finished. When Meilin eventually lifted her head, Sakura smiled gently and as a response, she got a grin from Meilin. Sakura was still worried, though, so she decided to ask Meilin some questions.  
  
Sakura looked down and her hands and fidgeted a bit before starting to speak. "Are you alright now Meilin? I mean, you were very upset and you probably still are, but will you be okay? 'Cause I don't want to be the one responsible for causing you all this pain and, well..." Her eyes flicked up towards Meilin and noticed she was staring at her quizzically, with one eyebrow raised, "...well, I should shut up now and let you talk, right?" Meilin's eyebrow lowered and she smiled at Sakura, immediately easing the honey-haired girl's fears.  
  
"It's alright, Sakura. I understand your anger. I really would have told you if I could have, but because I took that stupid vow, I wasn't allowed to! Anyway, I'm sorry." Meilin looked at Sakura and pouted with sad puppy eyes, and Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's alright, Meilin. Really, it is. Besides, how could anyone refuse that face?" She giggled and looked at her hands. Meilin's pout turned upwards and she smiled brightly. "So..." Sakura hesitated, but when she returned her gaze to Meilin and saw her smiling, she was given the courage to continue. "...friends?" Sakura said softly, in almost a whisper, but it was loud enough that Meilin easily heard it.  
  
Meilin's grin only broadened as she saw Sakura stick out her right hand with her pinkie raised. She hooked her own pinkie around Sakura's in the familiar position the two had always used for promises and make ups after fights, thought the latter were rare. We'll always be friends! Forever and ever, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura beamed. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, why don't we head outside Meilin? I have to go to the market and pick up some vegetables for my mother. You up to the trip?" Sakura put on a puppydog face and pleaded with Meilin to come with her. "Onegai? Onegai? I'd REALLY appreciate it!? Would you? Onegai?"  
  
Meilin finally caved. "Well, okay. But do you know exactly what you're getting? Cause I'd rather not be out anymore than I have to." Meilin gave Sakura an expectant glance.  
  
Sakura squealed with glee. "Of course I do, silly! An if you want to get back so quickly, let's go now, ne?"  
  
Meilin smiled. "Yes, Sakura, let's go." Though Meilin was smiling, she was really worried. As a genki Sakura pulled out the door, Meilin thought, 'What will the Elders say when they find out someone knows, even if it is Syaoran's beloved, about my true identity...?'  
  
MT: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? I won't know unless you review! I am going to repeat my important announcement, just so you all know and have no excuse for wondering why I'm not posting.  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
  
I MUST HAVE FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! Understood? GOOD!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
  
MT: Does everyone understand? Good!  
  
Kero: (flying around stage dreamily) Pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding... pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...puddin g...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pu dding...pudding...pudding...pudding...pudding...  
  
MT: Oh, Kero! I almost forgot! (runs offstage) (returns with huge case of pudding) Here! (grunts, dropping the heavy case of pudding) I bought this for you because you are such a great guardian beast and co-host!  
  
Kero: (snaps out of reverie) Really? For me? Wow! You're the BEST Tate- sama!  
  
MT: Yes, yes, I know, thank you, thank you very much! (bows in all directions) (looks at Kero)  
  
Kero: (stuffing his face with pudding)  
  
MT: (sweatdrops) Well, I guess that's all for today! Tune in for Chapter 5! And don't forget to review! And please remember that flames turn off an authoress such as myself!  
  
Kero: (finishes last pudding cup) All worship Mystress Tate, the best authoress in the world, by sending her as many reviews as you possibly can! This I command of you in the name of Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards!  
  
MT: (sweatdrops) Yes, yes, good Kero. (pats Kero on the head) Now, I must bid you farewell until our next meeting! Thankies for the reviews in advance! I really appreciate them!  
  
Syaoran: (pops up from nowhere) From all of us at Mystress Tate studios...Ja ne! 


	5. As You Wish

MT: I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I've been sick, my computer's been sick, I've had Music Festival (I'm in 10 classes!) and FF.net has been REALLY screwy lately. So, that's why, I hope you're not very mad at me. Oh! If you've ever reviewed my story, please look at the end of this chapter...I've put a little thanks to everyone arranged by chapter! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Mystress Tate out...

Chapter Five: As you wish...

            "Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked up at the sound of her name.

            "Yes, Xiao Lang?" Earlier that day Syaoran had asked her to call him by his 'Chinese' name. He said that 'Chinese' was the language that had been spoken in the Li kingdom previous to the introduction of their current language.

            "Well, I need to tell you something important..."

            Sakura gazed intently at Xiao Lang, wishing he'd meet her gaze. She started thinking, 'My Xiao Lang looks worried, I...' but before she could even finish her thought, she did a double take. 'Wait a minute..._my Xiao Lang? Since when has he been __mine?' Sakura shook her head to clear out the unwarranted thoughts so she could concentrate fully on Xiao Lang's important announcement. "What is it Xiao Lang?"_

            He fidgeted. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her...maybe I should just keep things the way they are...no, I have to tell her. I promised my mother that I would bring back proof of her existence. Well, here goes nothing...' Xiao Lang closed his eyes and swallowed before opening his eyes to gaze into Sakura's concerned emeralds. As he took in Sakura's beautiful features, he slowly gained the confidence he would need to follow through with his plan. He cleared his throat before starting. "Sakura, I know we only met again a short while ago, but I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I need you to know that I will always protect you, no matter the danger to myself, for you are more important to me than anything else in the world, I love you more than my family and friends, and I love you more than life itself. So well you Kinomoto Sakura, will you allow me to ensure that we will stay together forever and ever until the end of time by becoming my wife?"

            Sakura was shocked. She had never expected this. Nevertheless, even before he had finished the question she knew what her answer would be. "Yes Xiao Lang. Yes. I love you more than the heavens and the earth, more than life itself. I would love to be yours forever and ever until the end of time. I would love to be your wife." She smiled brightly at her newly appointed fiancée. "Yes." She whispered once more.

            Xiao Lang was still anxious. "Well then, there's only one thing left to do...we have to make it official. And it has to be fast...before my mother announces my engagement to one of your sisters! So, would it be possible for you to come to the Kinomoto Kingdom? That way I can obey my mother and clan by proposing to a Kinomoto at the ball, and still marry you, my love."

            While Sakura processed this information, she just stared into Xiao Lang's eyes. When she finally responded it was very quietly. "How? And When?" She was completely composed, whereas Xiao Lang seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown." 

            "Well I thought maybe you could use the Fly card to get to where I am...that is, where my body is, at the moment. Your kingdom. As the when, well the first ball is in three days time. Will you be able to make it?"

"Yes, I should be able to. The Kinomoto...eto, _my _Kingdom, is not that far away, and using Fly, it should be simple. May I bring a friend?" She gave Xiao Lang her infamous sad puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't refuse.

Xiao Lang saw her face, and knew he would eventually concede, but he wanted to know something about the person before he did. "Well, that depends. Who is it? What do they do for a living? Are they of an acceptable class?"

Sakura scoffed. "Well, I should think she is of an acceptable class...she is your cousin after all." When she saw Xiao Lang slightly confused, she decided to elaborate. "Her name is Meilin. And she's a student at Market High with me."

Xiao Lang was shocked to say the least. "Meilin? My cousin Meilin?" When Sakura nodded, he continued. "How in the world did you meet up with her?" He looked slightly anxious, but Sakura, being as clueless as she is, mistook it for worry about his cousin. 

"Well, I met her about eight years ago when we both enrolled in Market High. She's really nice, and she's doing very well. Unfortunately, I haven't been at school for a few days...Kero has me training day and night to 'get ready' for something I don't even know about. He says I'll find out when the time is right. Anyway, I still see her cause she comes by every evening to help me get some rest." She looked at Xiao Lang. If anything, the look of worry on his face had only increased. Finally she remembered the incident where she'd found out who Meilin was. "Oh, I know who she is because Kero told me. She had come over to visit, and she flung open the door, knocking Kero into the wall...Kero got mad at her, and then Meilin started yelling...it just steadily progressed from there...

~***~**Flashback**~***~

Meilin was shocked that he blamed her and decided to give Kero a piece of her mind, "Oh, come on Kero! I didn't mean to and you know it! I mean, it's not my fault you were standing...eto, flying...floating..." and, seeing Kero really wasn't paying as much attention as she thought he should be, despite the evidence to the contrary in the form of a single sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head. She decided to take a more direct approach, "...whatever it is you do...RIGHT BEHIND THE DOOR, you STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!" 

Now THIS got Kero's attention. Kero was floating in a yoga position about a foot off the floor, Meilin is talking 'calmly' to him, and she suddenly yells! Anyone in their right mind would be scared! "...what...did you...just...call...me?" Kero was still breathing heavily from the shock of Meilin shouting directly into his rather large ears.

"I CALLED YOU A STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE YOU BAKA STUFFY!" Meilin shouted, her face shoved up against Kero's.

To everyone's surprise, Kero simply turned away, showing more self-control than anyone had thought he possessed. When he did speak, it was in a calm and controlled manner. "I know what you think of me...Li Meilin..." 

Sakura was shocked. 'LI Meilin? But...how can that be? Her last name is Rae...isn't it? I mean, I'm her best friend, and she wouldn't lie to me...would she?'

Meilin forced herself to bite back a sharp retort as she tried to process what Kero had just said. When she finally spoke it was in a trembling voice and she stuttered quite a bit, something Meilin had never done. "W-what are you t-talking about? I-I'm n-not L-Li Meilin...I'm R-Rae M-Meilin..."

"Really Meilin? Is that who you really are? Or is the person you really are Li Meilin...Syaoran's cousin and former fiancée? Meilin, you really shouldn't lie to us...isn't truth and honesty one of the three most important virtues of the Li family?" He took Meilin's silence for a yes, and nodded. "Yes...that's what I thought..." 

~***~**End of Flashback**~***~

"I don't know if Kero was supposed to tell me, but I know, and I guess it's a good thing that I do because now she doesn't have to worry about telling me things regarding you and the palace. Anyway, she's a really great friend, and I hope you'll let her come. She speaks very highly of you, you know and I know she'd like to see you again. 

"Does she now?" Sakura nodded. "Well, let her come along. The staff can easily carry the both of you."

She squealed with glee upon hearing that. She hurriedly jumped up to give Xiao Lang a hug and a kiss in thanks. When Sakura pulled away and looked at her fiancée, she giggled. Xiao Lang had not expected the sudden show of affection, and he consequently his face turned a brilliant shade of red. 

"I...I...I... oh dear..." Xiao Lang finally gave up, hoping to hide his blush, but it was already too late.

Sakura knew that her little display of affection had embarrassed her soon-to-be-husband, and decided to spice things up even more with a little bit of sweet talk. "Oh, is my little Xiao Lang blushing? All on account of little ol' me? Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw? Oh come here, sweetie pie, and let Sakura give you a _big_ kiss! You _know you want it..." _

If it were possible, Xiao Lang blushed an even darker shade of red at this statement. "P-please s-stop, Sakura-chan...I-I mean y-you shouldn't j-j-joke about that..." Sakura chose that precise moment to give Xiao Lang another heart-stopping kiss. Xiao Lang was left speechless. 

Seeing Xiao Lang speechless gave Sakura some time to think about their situation. She thought about all the wonderful balls she and Meilin would be able to go to, and all the different things they would get to try out, when suddenly she thought of something she hadn't even considered previously. "Xiao Lang? Ano...I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, which I am sure are wonderful, but what am I to do about clothing? I mean gowns and such things for the balls. I can't exactly go in anything I have at home...eto, where I've been staying...Kara nothing is acceptable!

Xiao Lang immediately jerked back to reality from his daydreams about Sakura with a ferocious blush on his face when he heard _her_ concerned voice. He listened attentively to everything she had to say, and waited until she had finished her rant. When she did, he smiled and gave her the answer he knew she would know if Kero had done as he was supposed to and taught her everything about the different Clow Cards. "Oh Sakura-chan, has Kero taught you nothing? You should know perfectly well that you have a card that can solve your problems in a snap. Just concentrate...it will come to you." 

He knew that if she was even half as powerful as she had been, she would be able to conjure up a picture of the card in question in her mind easily. He was nevertheless taken aback when he felt the immense surge of her aura, and saw the Clow book...now the Sakura book...floating directly in front of its mistress. His jaw dropped, as he continued to watch, when the book opened, and the Illusion and Create cards flew out and into Sakura open hand. The book then snapped shut and popped back into Sakura's bedroom, and Sakura opened her eyes almost as soon as it was gone. 

She turned to Syaoran with a smile of accomplishment on her face, only to see him sitting staring at her with his jaw dropped and his eyes almost popping out of his head. She giggled and crawled across the grass until she sat by Xiao Lang's side and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek while simultaneously closing his mouth. As soon as she completed that movement, he snapped back into reality and looked at Sakura, his face beet red. Sakura smiled at him and slipped the card up. "Are these the cards you were thinking of?"

"Eto...ano..." Xiao Lang sighed and scratched the back of his head, making his unruly hair even messier, while looking at the two cards fanned in Sakura's hand. "Hai, they're the ones. I was thinking more specifically of Create, but Illusion is a good idea too. It would take less of your power to use Illusion rather than Create, and then you don't have to worry about carrying the dresses around with..." He trailed off as Sakura cuddled closer to him, slipping under his arm and putting her head on his shoulder.

            "I could always use Erase, couldn't I?" countered Sakura masterfully, gazing up at him from her position at his side.

            "I-I guess you could, b-but what if you...?" Sakura cut him off with a kiss. Xiao Lang's mind went blank as she worked her wonderful magic on him. Though it was only a dream, because their minds were linked, anything that happened to them in the dream felt like it happened in real life, but it wouldn't show.

            "I guess you're right...I'll just use Illusion then. But let's not talk anymore about that right now. I just wanted to get the details straight and now that they're straight, I'd like to talk a little bit about us..." said Sakura, while laying back in the grass, gazing fondly up at Syaoran.

            Xiao Lang smiled down at his soon-to-be wife with love easily visible in his beautiful amber eyes. "As you wish, my love. As you wish..."  

~***~**In Syaoran's carriage**~***~

            Syaoran sighed contentedly as he looked out the window at the gorgeous sunrise bathing the vast lands of his kingdom with an almost unearthly light. He was thinking of Sakura and the wonderful nights they had spent together so far. He was excited to be going back to his kingdom and to be retrieving his cloak from the beautiful maiden herself at last. He had been travelling now for almost a week since he had lost his cloak; part of it spent getting to the Kinomoto kingdom, and the rest of it getting back. He would arrive late that afternoon, and he couldn't wait to get there. He sighed once more, a small smile playing upon his lips.

            The driver of the crown prince's personal coach, which they had taken to the Kinomoto Kingdom, glanced over his shoulder at the young boy behind him. As Syaoran smiled again, it was all but impossible of for the driver to hold back a laugh. He let out a small chuckle, but the prince was too far off to notice it. The driver returned his attention to the road ahead, and they continued in general silence on their journey. 

            Syaoran remembered the chat he'd had with his Ying Fa the night before. He remembered the last words he'd said to her. He thought again, just as tenderly as before. 'As you wish, my love. As you wish...'

MT: So, what do you think! I hope you like it! I've worked all of the characters really hard for the last few days, so I thought I'd let them get some rest! Anyway, I keep meaning to thank all my reviewers, but I keep forgetting! So here are the thank you's! To...

Chapter One

Serenia – Thanks for the clear up! I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Kita – Really? The best? I can't believe it! I'll definitely write more soon, and just for you!

Chapter Two

enchanted-wanderer() – Would you really do all that? Just for lil' ol' me? Wow...

Eclipze – I liked your rant! Thanks for all the incentive to continue! I love to see S&S together as much as and more than anyone, so of course I'll put them together! 

Videl – Wow! Someone loves my story! I'm so happy! S&S will inevitably get together, so no worries!

Chapter Three

Rebecca – I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything, okay? Anyway, I hope you continue to read, and I'll do my best to keep the kawaii moments coming!

Karen_WindStar() – My story has an interesting twist! Yes! *punches air*

Mystic_fan55 – Yippee! It's great, I'm great, could life get any better for me?!

AnimeObsessionFantasy – I think I mentioned in the first chapter that Tomoyo is Sakura's sister in this story along with Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. And to whether Meilin Syaoran's cousin and how she knows about the Clow Cards, you'll have to wait and see!

Kita – Heehee! Thanks for the comparison! I'm glad you like this story! And...oh my gosh!!! This is the second time you've reviewed!!! Yippee!!! Someone came back!!!

Chapter Four

JadeGreenGoddess – Thanks so much for your review! I really appreciate it!

AnimeObsessionFantasy – I'm really sorry if I confused you! Please feel free to email me at firey_temper@hotmail.com if you have any questions, and I'd love to answer them for you! If not, I hope that I answer them in future chapters! And...Wow! This is the second time you've reviewed too! Wow! This is sooooooo great!

HanaTenshiHimeko – Wow! You really like all my gibberish! I didn't know anyone read that stuff! Anyway, I hope you keep reading to find out the answer to your other question about Syaoran, Sakura, and Meilin!

sakura2649 – Wow! I asked you to review and you did! I can't believe it! And of course I know you! You're a really great author! Do you really like the ending? I'm sooooooo glad! I don't mind your babbling...it's really informative, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...I really didn't know it WAS a cliffhanger. Anyway, I know that you can't review every chapter, but I hope that you can review every once and a while!

MT: Well, that's all I have at the moment! For all of us at Mystress Tate studios, I'd like to say thank you for reading, please continue reading, review, and goodnight! Ja ne!


	6. My Love

AN: I'm SO Sorry that this came out so late, but I've been so busy with school that it's not even funny! Now, I know that's no excuse, but I hope the length of this chapter will make up for the huge wait! (It's 9 pages on MSWord!) Please Enjoy! Mystress Tate  
  
Chapter Six: My Love  
  
Sakura cuddled closer to Syaoran and sighed softly. She felt so safe in his arms. Though he was asleep, he held her tightly, and she never wanted to leave the security of his arms, though she knew she would have to soon enough. She turned her face up to look at Xiao Lang sleeping so peacefully like a child without a care in the world. She pulled her hand from his gently so as not to wake him, and placed it on his face, caressing his strong features.  
  
Though her touch was soft, it was also cool. It brought Xiao Lang back to reality quickly, but not in such a way as to startle him. He slowly let his eyes open revealing the depth of his soul in golden brown and amber. He smiled at Sakura who seemed shocked that her touch had awakened him so easily. Once she regained her senses she immediately tried to pull her hand away, only to have it be caught by Xiao Lang in on fluid motion. She stared at their hands and followed their path as Syaoran brought them to his face. There he placed Sakura's palm on his cheek and covered her hand with his own, simultaneously closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura..." whispered Syaoran, his voice like the morning sun shining gently down upon them. It made her feel so warm inside. She smiled back at her fiancée lovingly, feeling as though the entire world revolved around them, as if the whole world was at her fingertips, eager to do her bidding. Her response to him was simple. She turned her back to him and cuddled closer to him, never wanting to leave his side.  
  
As she pulled his arm over her once more, she sighed, and said under her breath three simple words. "Aishiteru, my love..."  
  
~***~In Sakura's bedroom at the Avalon cottage~***~  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tighter as she felt the heat of the morning sun. She stretched, keeping her eyes shut, and put her feet on the floor. When she was in a sitting position on the edge of her bed, she thought about her dream from the previous night. She and Syaoran had exchanged vows, each promising to be with the other, and she would meet him in reality in three days.  
  
She sighed and sank back down onto her bed, thinking, 'Yes...just three more days until...wait a minute!' She jerked herself up and immediately began pulling out clothes and preparing herself for a trip to the market. 'I have to meet him in three days! I have to get travel clothes and supplies, and I have to get stuff for Meilin too...Meilin! I have to tell her!' She rushed out into the kitchen, bumping into her mother in the hallway and the both fell backwards from the force of the impact.  
  
Sakura closed her yes and tried to stand, but she was dazed from the fall. She had hit the back of her head on the sideboard and was slightly dazed, but soon she felt well enough to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a blur of skin in front of her face. She blinked, and the picture cleared enough for her to determine that it was her mother's hand.  
  
"Are you alright, my dear? That was quite a nasty fall you took just there." Sakura's mother seemed quite upset, and though it seemed quite natural in appearance, Sakura knew it wasn't. When she thought about it, nothing had really been natural about her family life for the past few days.  
  
'Kero arrived days ago, and I guess my mind's been occupied with so many other things that I hadn't noticed her. Come to think of it, she couldn't possibly have been here without finding out about Kero and the cards because he and I have not made any effort to keep ourselves quiet. I wonder where she's been...' Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm fine, mother, but where have you been? You've been gone for days! I've been worried sick!" The last part wasn't true; she hadn't even noticed her mother's unusual disappearance. Sakura felt slightly guilty for lying to her until she realized that her 'mother' had hidden the truth from her to her for the last eight years...her whole family had been for all she knew of the situation. The only person she knew with any certainty had lied was that her supposed mother, Avalon Melinda.  
  
Sakura's question took Melinda by surprise. She had thought that her lord and master had dealt with her absence with a double, as usual, but perhaps not...she would have to answer as vaguely as she could.  
  
Sakura could almost see her so-called mother's mind at work, trying to find a suitable answer to Sakura's question...a question she obviously hadn't expected, and an answer she evidently didn't have.  
  
"I...well, I went out to the countryside for a bit/ The doctor...you know doctor Morin? Well he suggested I come out to the country for a little while...he thought it might improve my health..." Melinda coughed for effect, though it sounded fake, and lowered her head, hoping that Sakura would buy her story. She glance up as inconspicuously as she could, and from the look of suspicion she saw on the younger woman's face, Melinda assumed that she hadn't bought it. Hesitantly she lifted her head to see Sakura half-glaring - and half looking sympathetically - at her. She tried to smile brightly, hoping to relieve some of Sakura's doubt, but managed only a wan smile that went unreturned by her 'daughter.' "You don't believe me, do you?" She lowered her head again to hide her face from Sakura's unrelenting gaze.  
  
"No I don't, and for good reason. Oh, and by the way, I'm leaving for the Kinomoto Kingdom.probably tomorrow. I hope that isn't a problem for you because you really don't have a choice in the matter. Oh, and Meilin is coming with me, so you don't have to worry about my being alone. Now, I'm going to need..."  
  
Melinda stopped hearing what Sakura was saying soon after she started talking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, her 'daughter' didn't believe her and second, she was going to the one place she had always forbidding her to go. She couldn't let this happen. Meanwhile, Sakura was still talking about all the things she would need to bring on her trip.  
  
"...And I'll need to take a trip to the market. I have to get some other supplies that we don't have here, so I'll need some money." Sakura leaned back against the wall and smiled up at her 'mother' who stood in shock from all the things she had just said.  
  
"You.you can't! I won't let you! You are still my daughter and while you live in my house you cannot do something against my wishes!" Melinda was desperate. If Sakura went back to the Kinomoto Kingdom and some soldier saw her and recognized her, who knew what could happen to their plan.  
  
"Well then I'll leave. That way I won't live under your roof and you won't be able to push me around because there are things you don't want me to find out. You don't rule my life...you can't rule my life. I am a free woman...mother...or are you really my mother...hmm? And am I really your daughter?" Sakura stood up - forcing Melinda to take a step back - and put her hands on her hips. Though Sakura was petite, she was still taller than her plump guardian. "Well? I haven't got all day you know." Though Sakura seemed outwardly confident, inside she was very unsure of herself. 'What if she simply denies it? What if she's evil? What if Kero didn't want me to tell her yet?' While all of the 'what if's' ran through her mind her spirits dropped, but she stood her ground. She felt inclined simply to flee the room, dreading the answer her 'mother' would give her.  
  
Melinda's head jerked up. "You know? How could you possibly know? I mean, we took all the necessary precautions to hide this from you, you stupid, naïve girl!" Now Melinda was mad. A mere child was flushing all her hard work down the toilet and it infuriated her...she had no right to ruin her plans in this manner.  
  
Sakura's never-before-seen temper soon got the best of her, and though she tried to keep the situation calm, it overtook her sensibility and she started to yell at the older woman. "Oh, it was sooooooo easy! I had a little bit of help from a few friends of mine, but a lot of it was because of my skill and intelligence! You know, I thought you were better than this! I thought you actually cared, but you know what I found? I found that it was all a farce! A ploy! A charade! You baka gaki! Baka, baka, baka! That you didn't care at all! And I..." At this point, Sakura choked on her sobs, but she calmed herself enough to deal what would be - though she didn't know it - the fatal blow to her wannabe mother. She took a deep breath, swallowed, and continued on with her tirade, saying in the calmest voice she could muster, "...I hate you!" before turning on her heel and racing back to her bedroom with her tears flowing behind her, sparkling in the odd beam of sunlight.  
  
Melinda simply stood there in shock, watching her beloved child run off down the corridor, but didn't do anything to stop her. As soon as she heard Sakura's door slam, however, she fell to the floor in sobs. She truly did love Sakura - like the daughter she never had - but obviously, she hadn't done a good enough job of showing it. So many thoughts ran through her head as she sobbed her heart out on the floor, but after only a few moments she fell unconscious, exhausted from her bout of crying.  
  
Approximately five minutes later, Meilin entered the cottage fro her routine visit to Sakura. She came everyday to drop off and pick up Sakura's unfinished and completed homework because Kero wouldn't let her go to school. "Hello?" she called, but she received no response. She wasn't worried - Sakura was probably busy training - but when she saw Avalon Melinda slumped unconscious on the floor she knew that there had been a confrontation, and quickly hurried past the sleeping woman to Sakura's room.  
  
~***~Sakura's bedroom in the Avalon cottage~***~  
  
As she ran into the room with the tears streaming down her cheeks, all she could think of was the fact that the person she had looked up to and thought of as her mother for the past eight years had, in fact, betrayed her. Sakura fell onto her bed, curled herself into a ball, and tried to calm herself enough to explain to a very worried Kero what had happened.  
  
Just as she thought she had her emotions under control, she heard a voice calling her name. "Sakura! SA-KU-RA! Where are you!?"  
  
Meilin almost threw the door off its hinges as she burst into Sakura's bedroom, consequently causing chaos and throwing an overprotective and very worried Kero across the room. On his way, he made contact with Sakura's desk, and, while sliding across it, he inadvertently caused all of her papers to fly in every possible direction. He finally came to a stop against the wall, but the damage was as of yet incomplete. When Kero hit the wall, he hit rather hard and knocked a picture off the wall and it fell on top of him, punching a hole through it with his head.  
  
"Kero! What are you doing?! I would have thought you would be worried about your mistress! I mean, look at her she's..." Meilin stopped when she saw Sakura.  
  
Sakura lay face down on the mattress. Her hair was thrown every which way and was quite tangled. Her clothes were creased and lined. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs as she had remembered the entire experience vividly as soon as Meilin had walked through the door. When Meilin stopped talking, she shifted a bit and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her face hidden with her hair. Sakura took a shaky breath and stood, raised her head, and looked Meilin straight in the eye. The raven- haired girl was taken aback when she saw Sakura full on. Her hands were shaking as she reached up to try and pull her fingers through her hair in a desperate attempt to make herself look not as bad for her guest. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red from crying. The look on her face was one of utter despair and sorrow. Though Meilin couldn't bear to see her friend in this state, she was frozen in place by Sakura's eyes. The sorrow and betrayal they portrayed was more than Meilin could handle. Without any warning, Sakura dropped to the floor in a heap of limbs covered with her long, now dull, hair.  
  
"Oh Sakura!" The raven-haired girl quickly fell to her knees beside her friend and lifted her into her arms. She stood, shakily, and placed her emerald-eyed friend on the bed. Though she was unconscious and her beautiful eyes were hidden, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Meilin crawled behind her friend and propped Sakura up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her close, holding her tightly, but not so tight as to injure her. Meilin sat and held Sakura until she heard noises coming from the hallway. Frantically she shook Sakura to wake her. If it was her 'mother' stirring in the hallway then Sakura needed to be ready for another confrontation. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, as if coming from a trance. She was still unaware of the tears flowing down her face. They flowed slowly down her cheeks, but when she saw Meilin they flowed faster and faster until she was sobbing uncontrollably. Meilin put her arms around her friend again, trying to give her any consolation she could. As the smaller girl's tears slowed and finally stopped, she looked up at her best friend.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, overwhelmed with emotion. "A better friend I couldn't find, not if I searched the entire world thrice over."  
  
Meilin simply smiled at her friend knowingly. They looked into each others eyes, the gaze of each saying to the other more than words ever could. Meilin was taken aback, however, when she saw a flicker of horror on Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Of course there is!" Meilin's face took on a worried expression, and hoping for Avalon-sama's sake that the older woman hadn't hurt her Sakura- chan too much. But the worried look disappeared when Sakura spoke her next few words. "I forgot about Xiao Lang!"  
  
Meilin sweatdropped and smiled at her overly dense friend before asking, "What about Xiao Lang?"  
  
Sakura stared at Meilin until she remembered that she hadn't told her the news. "Oh kami-sama! I can't believe I forgot to tell you about my news!" Sakura began bouncing up and down on her bed in excitement. "We...and I do mean we...are going to go and visit someone you know very well..." Sakura giggled at Meilin's bemused expression. "Come on, Meilin, I know you can guess it!"  
  
Meilin studied Sakura's eager face but she didn't come to the conclusions. "Um...I have no clue...is it Akizuki-san? Or Kanbi-kun? Or is it Mizuki- sensei? Come on, Sakura, I need to know!" Meilin sounded frustrated, but Sakura just giggled again which made Meilin even more irritated.  
  
"Well, it's none of those people...I'll give you another hint...it's a guy, and he's related to one of us..." She giggled again, thinking Meilin would never get it.  
  
"Um...Touya! That's it! Touya!" Meilin shouted victoriously, jumping up and down in excitement because she believed that it was the correct answer.  
  
Sakura giggled a third time, smiling inside at Meilin because she was so dense, almost as dense as Sakura herself, and because she was being so silly.  
  
Finally, it dawned on Meilin who it must be. She smiled mischievously, hoping to embarrass her best friend thoroughly. "It's my cousin, isn't it?" said Meilin with a smirk. "I mean, that's the only person that I know and you know that doesn't live around here - other than Touya, of course - so it must be!" Meilin grinned as Sakura turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
Sakura swallowed, and quickly spoke up, hoping to distract Meilin from her embarrassment. "Well..." she cleared her throat, "...yes, it is, but..." She was cut off by a squeal of victory from the raven-haired girl beside her. "But..." Sakura continued in a firmer tone of voice, and Meilin shut up immediately. "...that does mean that we are going to have to be prepared. And that means a shopping trip. Down to the market. How does that sound?"  
  
This time, Meilin's squeal could be heard throughout their quarter of town, she was so excited. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's GO!" Meilin pulled Sakura out the door, through the kitchen, and out the door. Sakura's mother had obviously picked herself up of the floor and moved to another location in the house - or maybe out of the house - because she wasn't there anymore. Meilin stopped her mad dash through the house only long enough to grab the pot of money from the cupboard and pull two cloaks, one red and one green, off the coat tree by the door.  
  
~***~Downtown Capitol City~***~  
  
Sakura was sure that Meilin must have been the world's fastest shopper. She knew exactly where to go, which products were good and bad, and she was wonderful with the money. They didn't have much to begin with, but the little they had was going a long way...a very long way.  
  
After visiting a great many stalls and shops, Meilin pulled Sakura anxiously into yet another store, one that she promised would be the last. Meilin looked around with an expectant look on her face, as if waiting for someone, while Sakura simply stood puzzled. They appeared to be in a warehouse, if you could call it that. It was rundown, dark and damp, it smelled awful, and to top it all off, Sakura could hear rats scuttling around in the darker corners of the large room.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, now quite frightened. "Ano...Meilin? Where are we? And why are we here? Wherever here is...?" Sakura tried her best to keep her voice sounding calm and collected, but her fear obviously crept into her voice because Meilin turned to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Meilin smiled sympathetically. She remembered the first time she had come here, with her favourite cousin, years ago. Xiao Lang had dared her to come and stay here for an entire night, and, of course, she did. As a Li woman, she was taught never to fear. She had fallen asleep easily enough, and when she woke, it was to the kind face of an old man carrying a platter of sausages and eggs for the 'beautiful young lady' he had come across while doing his rounds. They had chatted for a while until Meilin had to go to her rendezvous. Before Meilin left, the old gentleman had told her that if she ever needed supplies for anything, that she was welcome to return.  
  
After Sakura heard this story, she relaxed quite a bit, despite the creaking and the sounds of rats. Almost as soon as the story had ended, a shape formed in the gloom. Meilin squealed and ran towards it, her arms open wide. She enveloped the figure in a hug, then hurried him towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? I would like you to meet Master Wei. He owns this warehouse, and he will be the one who will provide us with our camping equipment. Master Wei, this is Sakura, the soon-to-be wife of my arrogant cousin." At this statement, Sakura blushed, and opened her mouth to defend her love, but before she could make a sound, Master Wei lifted his hand, immediately silencing her.  
  
"Before you say anything, Mistress of the Cards, I think you will want to know one thing," said Master Wei, without even a glimmer of emotion on his face.  
  
Sakura gasped when he called her the cards mistress. 'How in the name of all that is good could he know?' though Sakura anxiously, and she opened her mouth to ask, but was silenced once again by his ever-present hand.  
  
"Please. Allow me to continue. As I was saying, I believe you will want to know one thing. And that would be that your prince is, at the moment, parading through the streets on his way to the castle. If you would like to catch up with him, he is currently on the corner of Rosewood Avenue and Kent Street, and he will be following his usual route up to the castle." Sakura stood stunned, and Master Wei continued when she didn't make a single movement or sound. "I suggest you hurry if you would like to catch him. Lady Meilin here will catch up to you when our business is complete. Now, run along, child."  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance, and, nodding quickly at the Master, turned tail and raced out the door into the busy streets.  
  
Master Wei chuckled watching her run off. "She really does love him, doesn't she?"  
  
Meilin smiled. "Yes, she certainly does. With all of her heart and soul."  
  
~***~In the streets of the Capitol~***~  
  
Sakura dashed around the last corner, and finally came to a stop, just in front of the parade area. She waited anxiously, her stomach in knots, while the front set of guards and the gymnastics team and musicians passed. Then, finally, the royalty came. Sakura stood on her toes, trying to catch sight of Syaoran, and extremely glad she had worn her best dress. Finally she spotted him, though it was hard not to, with his distinct stature and messy chocolate coloured hair.  
  
Sakura moved lithely through the crowds until she met the rope. She ducked underneath, and slid in between the semi-important officials until she finally reached the middle. She was so focused on reaching her goal, that she didn't even realize that she had guards on her tail until the grasped her arms and pinned them painfully behind her back.  
  
The two brutal guards started to drag her off, but she refused to go easily, shouting and kicking the whole way. Finally, her handsome prince looked in her direction, and they locked eyes, the same way they always did, and she tried to put all her emotions into her gaze. Her love for him, her devotion to him, and all the pain she felt at being away from him for such a long time.  
  
Finally, she could struggle no longer, the fight had been fought and she stood no chance of winning, but she still had one final play. She wrestled herself from the grips of the two soldiers, kicking both quickly in the groin, before turning towards her fiancée and shouted. As loudly as she could, before the guards could recover and recapture her, she shouted, "Xiao Lang! My love..."  
  
MT: Ack! I forgot to do thank you's at the beginning! So I'll do them now!  
  
Ice Wolf17 - I'm so happy you like my story! Sakura and Li are meeting in their dreams which are connected because they are destined to be married. I really hope this isn't reminding you TOO much of Cinderella, or any other story for that matter because I've tried my best to make it original. Your welcome for the review! Please review again!  
  
Tainted Goddess - Yeah! I'm really good! I love your fic! Co-writing would be SOOOOOOOOO COOL! I'd love to do that sometime! After this story is finished? I hope you review again!  
  
fleur - Yeah! Romance with a touch of magic...exactly what I was aiming for! I'm glad you approve!  
  
dangerous-beans - Yeah! I love getting reviews that tell me my story is really good! Yes I have seen Princess Bride, but please don't tell me it's like that, cause it really isn't! And, I hope this is coming out soon enough for you!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE - Yes! Finally someone who tells me it's a new concept! Of course it is! I'll do my best, and thanks for your review in advance!  
  
kawaiitenshisakura - Yeah! I'm so glad you like the dreams! I wasn't sure if they were a good thing or not...Yeah! I'm descriptive! Thanks for noticing!  
  
MT: Well, thank you all for the reviews! I now have 21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hoping for at least a hundred by the time this story is over!  
  
*crash!*  
  
MT: What on earth...???  
  
*crash* *bang* *crash* *thump*  
  
Syaoran: *groan* *rolls onstage, battered and bruised*  
  
MT: *worried* What happened to you! Oh Syaoran! Wake up! Please wake up! *suddenly furious* Who did this to you?!?!?  
  
Syaoran: *weakly points offstage* *cough* Kero... *cough cough*  
  
MT: KERO!!!!!! *vein popping out of forehead*  
  
Kero: *whimper* S - sorry Mystress...  
  
MT: You'd better be! *turns to Syaoran* Are you okay? Can you hear me? Say something, please?!  
  
Syaoran: *groan* Thank you...*cough*...for reading...Mystress Tate's story...*groan* Please come back when we put up the next chapter...*cough* From everyone here at...*cough*...Mystress Tate Studios...*groan*...thank you...and...*groan*...goodnight... *collapses on floor*  
  
MT: Syaoran? Syaoran! *pause* KERO!!! *glares*  
  
Kero: AAAAAAHHH! BYE EVERYONE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! *runs offstage*  
  
MT: You are sooooooo in trouble, ya stupid stuffed animal!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Kero*  
  
Syaoran: *groan* 


	7. By Order Of The Queen

**MT:  Holy Guacamole! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! Normally it wouldn't take me so long to update, but see, I've just moved to a new school, a boarding school, and so I'm living in the dorms and I don't have access to a computer with the internet until I go home, which isn't too often, so please don't kill me! I beg of you! This chapter has been finished for a while, but I just haven't had the chance to update yet! **

**Syaoran:  Yeah right, you were home for Thanksgiving, MT.**** So don't go pretending like you've never had a chance cause I know for a fact that you have.**

**MT:  And _I know for a fact that __I have control of this fic which means I can do whatever I want to you...maybe I should make your mom do something absolutely unforgivable to Sakura...take her away, maybe? No...not harsh enough... Maybe I'll have her execute Sakura...now THAT'S an idea...heehee..._**

**Syaoran:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! You can't! I'll die! NO!!!!!!!!!**

**MT:  Well, then be more respectful to me.**

**Syaoran:  I'm sooooo sorry! MT you are the best writer ever! And you always let me be with Sakura! Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't allowed to be with her!**

**Sakura:  You really mean that? Really truly?**

**Syaoran:   OMG! I didn't know you were there! **

**Sakura:  So, it was a lie? How could you do this to me?!?!? I HATE YOU! **

***Sakura runs off***

***Syaoran stretches out his arm desperately***

**Syaoran:  No! Wait Sakura! Please! I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul!**

***Sakura stops running and turns around***

**Sakura:  You really mean that? You really love me?\**

***Syaoran blushes***

**Syaoran:  H-hai...**

***Sakura smiles up at Syaoran***

**Sakura:  I love you, too...**

**Syaoran:  H-honto? **

**Sakura: Honto ne, Syao-chan**

**MT (narrating):  Syaoran then looks up and rushes to Sakura's side, and pulls her towards him, looking at her with only love in her eyes. Slowly he lowers his head to hers. Sakura lifts her face to meet him in the middle. They engage in a passionate kiss...**

***MT snaps out of narrator mode***

**MT:  Itai! Who just hit me in the head?**

***Big booming voice is heard***

**Unknown:   I did!**

**MT:  And who are you?**

**Unknown:  I am your best friend and your worst nightma..mare! Hillary! Don't do that! Bwa ha ha! S-Stop! I-It's not F...ha...Funny! Anymore! Plea...ha...ease!**

**MT: HILLARY **** *****! (I use her full name a lot, but you can't know it! She's my sister after all! Even though I don't respect a lot of other things about her, I respect her right to privacy!) Have you been doing evil things to chibi-chan again? (chibi-chan is another name for my mini counterpart that I will use occasionally instead of saying chibi Tate, kay?) **

**Hillary:  N-No...**

**C****hapter**** S**even******: B****y**** O****rder****of****the**** Q****ueen****...**

Sakura smiled, looking up at her love's face. 'He's always so gentle with me. He always cares for me. Even after the whole fight with my mother, he's still my rock and my foundation.' She stroked his face gently, running her fingers along the contours of his face. When her fingers reached his lips, she quickly replaced them with hers, giving him a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around his waist. When she moved away, it was only to look into his beautiful dark eyes. "Syaoran..." whispered Sakura, a look of wistful longing on her beautiful face.

  


 "Hush, darling, it's alright. I love you, and a promise when all this is over we will spend a long time away from everyone else. I promise. However, that cannot be now. Now you must wake up. It is nearly the time for Meilin's visit, is it not? So you must be awake for her." In response, Sakura hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. She knew, however, that she had to.

  


"Kero...What are...doing?...I would have thought...worried...about your mistress! I...look at her she's..." 

  


Syaoran smiled. "See? She's already there...and she's obviously worried. So go ahead...wake up...my love..."

  


~***~**In the streets of the Capitol~***~**

  


"Xiao Lang! My love..." Sakura struggled with the guards with renewed energy. "Syaoran! Please! Answer me! Talk to me!" A guard behind Sakura raised his baton, preparing to strike the girl when he was stopped by a shout.

  


"Stop! Stop, I say! You shall not harm her! On pain of death you shall not harm her!" Syaoran had dismounted, and was striding towards the pair of guards, having finally snapped out of his reverie. He thought it impossible that Sakura, his love, could be here of all places, yet she had said that this was her home, so he supposed it could have been predicted. Nevertheless, he had not expected her to show. He had not even expected to be returning to the city. This was an unexpected chain of events.

  


Sakura sighed in relief. Finally, her prince had come to the rescue.

  


Syaoran came storming through the crowd of people that were, in one way or another, a part of his procession. Finally, he reached the two guards holding Sakura. He grasped both by the collar and threw them in opposite directions. Smiling, something which shocked all the observers, he dusted off his hands and knelt beside Sakura. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, a wistful look upon his face. Her dress had been torn in the struggle, and her now tangled hair was hiding her face from the crowd and him. Though he wished he could simply look at her all day, he knew that she should get up quickly and hide her aura to avoid an unnecessary confrontation. Syaoran reached our tenderly with one hand and whispered in her ear, "Conceal your aura, quickly, my love," as he gently brushed her hair away from her face. 

  


This gentle action startled Sakura. Her head jerked up, only to be met by Syaoran's powerful gaze. Amber bore into emerald and their gazes remained locked as time between them froze. Finally, Sakura brought her soft hand to Syaoran's face with a smile. "I missed you, my love."

  


Syaoran returned the gesture and smiled, saying, "I missed you even more, my princess."

  


Sakura giggled. She knew Syaoran had a soft side, but she would never have expected him to display it so openly in the crowded square surrounded by his subjects, all of whom were watching the scene intently. Sakura had never felt so happy. She had finally been reunited with her love. Wrapping her arms around his neck ever so gently, her eyes wandered over her fiancée's face, waiting for a sign that her actions were permitted. Syaoran's slight nod was the only approval she needed, and she immediately entwined her hands in his hair, and, capturing his lips with her own, gave him a deep, lingering kiss, filled with all her passion, longing, and love for him.

  


Syaoran, despite the fact that he had been expecting it, was shocked by the intensity of her kiss. Gradually, though, he relaxed into the kiss, allowing Sakura to lead. His hands grasped her long, luxurious hair tightly. He moaned in pleasure as Sakura lightly ran her tongue over his lips, asking permission to further deepen the kiss. Syaoran eagerly parted his lips, unable to contain his excitement and his passion.

  


The crowd would be incredibly shocked, Sakura knew, that their crown prince was kissing her, someone who appeared at all angles to be a commoner, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that finally, after so many years apart, Syaoran was actually holding her in the physical sense, and not simply through their connected dreams. Sakura's hands roamed freely across Syaoran's upper body – across his back and well-muscled arms to his chest. Though barely able to restrain herself, Sakura managed to keep her hands away from the bottom of his beautifully embroidered tunic. 

  


Finally, from lack of air, the two lovers parted, only to gaze into each other's eyes. Sakura sighed blissfully and leaned her head against Syaoran's warm chest. "You are absolutely amazing my love," she whispered so softly that even Syaoran could barely hear. "I've missed you more than you can possibly imagine." She sat up and gazed into his eyes...his beautiful eyes...eyes that portrayed so much love...love that she knew was for her, and her alone. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sakura simply put her finger to his lips and shook her head, indicating that he should wait until she had finished. "You know, it's funny. I should have known you were in town, I should have sensed it, but I had no idea until the old man at the warehouse told me. Once I knew, however, I raced here immediately, without even a second thought, because I couldn't stand another moment without you, knowing you were so near. I ran as fast as I could..." 

  


When Syaoran put the slightest pressure on her arms, she allowed herself to relax back into his strong arms once more. "And now," she continued beneath her breath, "I swear, I pledge, I vow, I promise...never to leave your side again, if you will only promise me the same thing." She knew she needn't ask, but she felt compelled to nonetheless. 

  


Syaoran understood her need for confirmation. He himself needed it as well, though it was unnecessary; they were soul mates. So he replied, "Of course, Sakura-chan. Of course. You know I will always be there for you. Always. From now until the end of time." 

  


Syaoran smiled again, and all Sakura could see in his eyes was pure and untainted love and devotion, directed solely at her. Sakura tried to smile at Syaoran – she tried to let him know that she felt exactly the same way – but she was unsuccessful. Instead of the reassuring smile she wanted, she burst into uncontrollable tears.

Syaoran knew she need the emotional release, so he simply turned her around and wrapped his arms around her petite frame as if he were holding a baby. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered sweet nothings soothingly into her ear, all the while just letting her cry and letting her know he was there for her. 

Through the whole ordeal, he ignored the murmurs and gasps of the crowd around them and concentrated solely on Sakura, as if they were completely alone.

When Sakura finally stopped crying, she looked up gratefully at Syaoran, her smile brightening the sun, until she noticed the crowd around them staring. Disconcerted, she stood up quietly, bringing Syaoran with her. Sakura unconsciously wrapped Syaoran's arms around her, trembling and shivering, her eyes tightly shut. 

Syaoran noticed this and, looking around, he realized the cause of her discomfort. Thousands of his subjects were gathered around them, and all eyes were on them – especially on Sakura. All were curious as to who this young green-eyed beauty could be. Leaning down so his lips tickled her ear, he whispered, "Don't worry, Sakura. Let me deal with it, alright?"

Probably without even noticing or thinking about it, Sakura nodded, keeping her eyes shut. Gripping Syaoran's strong arms more tightly around her, she nestled closer into the crook of his arms. "Don't leave me," she whispered under her breath. "Please."

"I never plan to," he replied, looking up at the crowd, only to see his chief advisor and steward heading their way with a mixed look of confusion and anger on his face. Syaoran simply tightened his grip on the petrified Sakura and gave the advisor his infamous death glare that, if looks could kill, would have killed him within seconds.

Finally the chief advisor arrived in front of the pair, his brow shining with sweat and panting. Looking up at the prince with his hands over his stout stomach, he finally caught his breath enough to speak. When he did speak, however, it was obvious that he was more than a little upset. "What...is the meaning...of this...your highness?!" said the little man angrily, still breathing quite heavily.

"What is the meaning of what, Rafael?" asked Syaoran a little too innocently, keeping constant eye contact with his steward.

Rafael, obviously unnerved by the innocence and denseness of the prince's tone, tried to maintain a cool and professional composure, but didn't altogether succeed. "Well, of this little...affair, you may say. I mean, the crown prince cannot dally with commoners, especially when he is soon to be wed!" 

Syaoran kept his cool, reminding himself to rid the palace of this man's stupidity once their confrontation was over. "I guess then, Rafael, that it is a good thing I'm not 'dallying,' as you say, with any commoners."

By now Sakura was feeling much more relaxed, so much so that she raised her head to look Syaoran's steward straight in the eye.

Sakura's commanding gaze and Syaoran's confusing statement further disturbed the advisor; however, he managed to reply to the prince. "Is this...lady...not a commoner, my lord? She certainly looks and dresses like one," he said disdainfully.

"I should think you would be more respectful towards your future queen, Rafael," said Syaoran, a note of disappointment easily identifiable in his voice.

It took Rafael a moment to process the new information. When it had finally sunk in, the steward was furious. "What?! Are you mad?! She cannot be your future wife...she's a commoner! Besides you are to be married to one of the Kinomoto princesses! I will not allow..." He was cut off by Syaoran's next statement. 

"I am glad that I will not disappoint you by marrying outside the Kinomoto family. Nor will I marry a commoner. For this is no mere commoner you see before you. This lady is the princess Kinomoto Sakura...and my fiancée." Syaoran finished his statement proudly, allowing Sakura to step out of his arms. Before releasing her, however, he whispered, "On my command, reveal your aura, alright?" Reassured by Sakura almost imperceptible nod, he stepped back, allowing Sakura to stand alone. Turning his attention back to Rafael, he continued, "She will be accompanying us to the castle and to the Kinomoto Kingdom from there. She is to be treated as you treat my sisters, my mother, and myself, but they, especially my mother, are not to know who she is. Is that understood?"

Rafael, not knowing what else to do, nodded; by doing so, he formally accepted the prince's request. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, but produced only a small squeak. He couldn't believe that after so many years the princess Sakura had simply appeared. Finally, Rafael managed to squeak out, "How can we know for sure? And how did you find her? If she even is the princess!"

Syaoran simply smiled. Nodding at Sakura, he said, "Rafael, you can sense auras, correct? Especially if they are powerful?"

"W-well, yes, sir, I can. Especially strong auras."

"Then, tell me to my face that you don't believe this is the princess Sakura. In fact, I have an even better idea. _Swear_ that you don't believe this is the princess Sakura."

Rafael smirked. "I, Rafael, chief advisor to the prince Li Syaoran, do not believe that this lady is…" Rafael gasped.

At this precise moment, Sakura fully released her aura, overwhelming the already distraught steward. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, sir," said Sakura mockingly. "I didn't mean to _scare_ you so _badly_!" Sakura smiled up at Syaoran, waiting for his ever-important approval.

"Very good, Sakura," whispered Syaoran. "Very good."

By now, those members of the crowd that had magical abilities, even if they were very limited, had sensed Sakura's aura. They had also sensed that it was much stronger than that of their prince. All present, and even those who were not, were curious as to who the holder of this powerful magic could be. 

Meanwhile, Rafael was on his knees in front of Sakura "Your highness, I'm _so sorry! It's only that you didn't...it seemed impossible...I'm sorry!" Rafael bowed to Sakura, his forehead touching the floor._

Sakura smiled gently at the steward, and held out her soft hand to raise him to his feet,. Though this greatly shocked both Rafael and Syaoran, Sakura did not notice it. Instead she simply said, "You were not wrong in doubting who I was. You had no proof that is was so." After this, the advisor sighed in relief – for he felt he had been forgiven for his wrong doing – and Syaoran gaped at his fiancée, however, she still did not notice. "However," she continued pensively, "You had no proof that it wasn't so either…"

Now Syaoran's gentle smile returned,. Sakura was going to perform justice after all

"Therefore," she said with a not of triumph in her voice, "I sentence you, as the future Queen of this kingdom and as the Mistress of the Clow Cards which are now Sakura Cards..."

This statement received many gasps from the crowd. In part because she named herself the future queen of the kingdom, and also because the Clow Card Master or Mistress had to be very strong in order to capture and seal all the cards. That in part explained the strength of her aura, but also the fact that she had transformed the cards so they became her own was an even greater and more powerful feat.

Sakura cleared her throat, and the crowd became immediately silent. "I sentence you to ten years of the hardest labour my Syaoran..." Pausing briefly, she looked up at her fiancée for approval – which she received in the form of a slight nod and a look of amusement – before she continued, "that Prince Syaoran can find."

The steward was relieved that, though he wasn't completely getting off the hook, at least his punishment wasn't too severe.

"Also..." came a stern baritone voice from above the advisor.

The steward looked up in fear to see it was his employer and soon-to-be King speaking so sternly to him. He cowered in fear, full of tension, worried there would be more punishment laid on top of his already large punishment.

                "...you will, once your ten years of labour are complete, be exiled from the kingdom, with only the clothes on your back, and a meagre amount of food. Nevermore shall you live among the rich and their finery. Nevermore shall you be a leader or boss or employer to anyone – young or old, strong or weak, male or female – for..." continued Syaoran, knowing that above all, Rafael loved ordering other around. He smirked at the pitiful, cowering man grovelling before him. "...for you will continue your pitiful existence in the lowest station life has to offer. Now, go and report to the foreman in charge of the boiler. Tell him to give you the hardest job he has, and to report to me before the day is out." Turning back to the crowd, Syaoran raised his voice so it would carry to all those present. "Ladies and gentlemen gathered here, I would like to introduce to you Princess Kinomoto Sakura, the son-to-be queen of our fair kingdom and...my love."

Hearing the prince's words, the crowd cheered. Never had they seen their corwn prince so gentle, caring, kind, and – most importantly – happy. His eyes shone with obvious love for the mysterious sorceress called Princess Kinomoto Sakura.

"Now, one more thing I must ask of you," the prince continued. "I will aks...nay, I will beg! of you..." Syaoran got down on his knees in front of the crowd, his hands clasped before him in a silent plea to the people. "Please! Please, do not tell anyone..._anyone...of what you've seen and heard here today. If you do, I fear that one of Sakura's sisters will become your queen, and I assume – and I hope that I do assume rightly..." Syaoran was now so emotional that he could not form complete sentences, but his people understood the things of which he spoke. "...none of them...has magic...close to Sakura's strength...or mine, for that matter..." He chuckled nervously, trying to relieve some of the tension. "…if...I cannot...be...with her...if I cannot __marry her...if I cannot see her beautiful, shining face beside me every morning when I awake..." Syaoran stopped, head bowed, and desperately tried to get – and keep – control of his emotions._

The crowd couldn't believe their ears; they couldn't believe that one young girl could have such an effect on their stone-hearted prince.

Sakura, seeing Syaora's internal struggle, knelt beside him and, wrapping her arms around his waist, laid her head on his shoulder, trying just as desperately as he to help him regain face. "I love you, Syaoran," she whispered softly into his ear, "and no matter what, I will never leave you...never...never..." 

Syaoran smiled, still keeping his head bowed, and stroked Sakura's soft auburn hair gently, allowing his fingers to comb through it, hoping to relax his distraught soulmate. Finally he looked up and began to speak once more. "If I lost this woman who sits here beside me...if I was forbidden to be with her...if I* was forced by my family to, instead of wedding her, marry one of her sisters...I would feel empty. I would be lost without her. She completes me in a way that no one else ever could. If I didn't have her, I would not be who I am today...and if I lose her, you will lose me as well, for I will die of sorrow."

By now, men and women both were weeping openly. They could not believe that their crown prince could be so passionate about anything. It was painstakingly obvious that he loved this emerald-eyed, golden-haired beauty with all his heart and soul and being.

Sakura turned around in her beloved's arms, and gently pur her hand on his travel weary face. "You know that I feel the same way, right?" She did her best to keep a straight face, but she wasn't exactly succeeding. She looked slightly worried – worried that he didn't understand the depth of her words; that the depth of her love for him was just as deep or deeper than his love for her – and amazed – amazed that someone so perfect...so wonderful!...could love her so much. 

"I know," he replied, still instinctively stroking her silky auburn hair. "I know." He smiled to himself. "There was never any doubt." He stood up. "Well, I guess that, if we have the acceptance and silence of those around us, we should be heading to the castle to get cleaned up." Syaoran looked around expectantly.

"We won't let you down, Prince Li!" shouted one skinny man from the back of the crowd in a high tenor voice. "Yeah!" shouted another.  "We'll be as silent as if the mistress over there had used the silent card on us!" shouted one rather strong witch from the front.

Sakura giggled at this. "So," she said, loudly and clearly, pulling herself up to stand royally beside Syaoran, "we can count on you to keep your mouths zipped?!?" 

One little girl who had been standing near the front pulled away from her mother and ran towards the princess. "We all pinky swear, Misses Sakura!" She held out her small hand towards the princess, her pinky finger outstretched. When Sakura stretched out her hand, the little girl wrapped her pinky around Sakura's, and shook it as if shaking hands, before breaking into a little song. "Pinky, grab your deares' friend, now the promise circle never ends!" She giggled quite innocently, and released Sakura's pinky. 

Sakura, also giggling, crouched down so she was eye to eye with the little girl. "What's your name, darling?" she asked, quite oblivious to the strange looks she was receiving for touching and _talking_ to a commoner, especially a child.

The little girl giggled and leant closer to Sakura to whisper into her ear, "My name's Marisa, princess, and I think you're the beautifulest person I've ever seen in the whole wide world, even more pretty than me mummy..." Here she giggled again, before continuing, "...but don' tell her I said that..." She giggled one more time before wrapping her small arms around Sakura and giving her a strong hug – which Sakura eagerly returned – and running back to her mother. 

Sakura straightened and smiled at her bewildered prince before turning and addressing the crowd. "Well, I guess that little Marisa spoke for you, ne?" she asked, cocking her head to one side as if in question. 

                "Hai, Mistress Sakura!" They replied in unison, with more giggles to be heard from Marisa amidst the shouts and cheers of the crowd.

Sakura giggled childishly. "Very well then, that's settled! Come, Syaoran, our carriage awaits!" She started walking towards Syaoran's horse, but stopped and turned around. Running back to where Syaoran stood, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Falling back onto her heels, she waited for Syaoran's response. When he nodded, she turned back to the crowd. "Marisa, darling," Sakura asked in a really sweet voice, "would you come here please? I have something to ask of you."

                Marisa stepped forward gaily. Though she didn't like the Prince – his soldiers had killed her father after all – the young woman who stood beside him seemed very nice. She knew that the beautiful princess would never harm her or any member of her family. "Yes, Princess Fairy?" Marisa smiled innocently up the princess, her emotions a jumble of joy and excitement. 

Sakura laughed hearing her. "Princess Fairy? What have I done to deserve that title?" 

Marisa flushed, realizing that she had spoken the little pet name she had devised for the princess aloud. "Oh! Well, since you're s'pretty and y'can do magic and all that, I jus' thought..." Here Marisa trailed off, looking down at her feet. She traced circles in the dust with her toe nervously, gathering up the courage to continue her reply. 

Sakura smiled gently, knowing that the young girl was nervous. "You just thought what, my dear?"

Marisa blushed at the term of endearment before continuing on rapidly.  "You just 'minded me of one o' da pretty fairies me mummy tells me 'bout in me bedtime stories!"

At this, Sakura laughed gaily. Her laugh sounded like bells ringing from the top of the hill on a clear morning. "Well, darling," Sakura drawled with an obviously fake accent," I assure you I am not. However..." Sakura placed her slender pointer finger on her chin. "Do your fairies like to do nice things for people?" Sakura asked innocently, an idea popping into her head.

"Oh, yes, Princess Fairy! They do! They're always coming out of their leafy homes to 'elp people or give 'em nice presents!" Marisa paused, thinking and wondering for a moment before questioning the princess' question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Well, I was just wondering because then I could tell you that I am like those fairies your mother tells you about. Because, you know what I'm going to do?" Sakura giggled – she knew the little girl would be delighted with her surprise.

"Why's 'at? Whatcha gonna do, Princess Fairy?" Marisa – along with everyone crowded in the square – was very curious what the princess had in store for her.

"Well," Sakura said, moving towards the horse that had now arrived at their current position. Grabbing its reins with a firm hand, to which the horse automatically responded, she moved back to the little girl with the beautiful white horse, decorated in pink and blue ribbons – it was probably only for show. "What I'm going to ask you is very important to me. I really hope you agree...I was wondering...well, the truth of the matter is...what I'm _trying to say is..."_

Suddenly from the crowd, a voice shouted, "Oh, just spit it out!"

Sakura giggled. "Very well then, m'lord," She said, curtsying gracefully. "M'lady," she said, turning to curtsy to Marisa, "would you do me the honour of travelling with me on my fairy horse to the castle?"

Marisa, along with the entire crowd, gasped at this announcement. Even Syaoran gasped. "Wha'...I...I...I mean..." Marisa stuttered. She had never imagined this would be coming.

Hearing Syaoran's gasp along with the crowd, Sakura turned to her fiancée in annoyance. "What?!" she asked, exasperated by the shock running through the crowd. "Is there a problem with my inviting this little girl to come to the castle with me? I'm sure she's never even seen it, except from very far away, because it's guarded so heavily. I mean, really, it's not as if the royal family is any better than anyone else in this godforsaken country!" Syaoran opened his mouth to debate this, but Sakura held up her hand, effectively silencing him by mentally summoning the Silent to do her bidding. Syaoran's mouth opened and closed, making him look a bit like a fish, before he realized what she had done and shut his mouth firmly, turning away with a wave of his hand. Sakura, delighted with his approval – dismissive as it was – turned back to Marisa, curtsying once more. "So, m'lady? What is your reply?"

Marisa, by now, had had time to compose herself and get over her shock. Straightening herself, she curtsied back to Sakura, and replied, "I'd be honoured, your fairy highness." 

Suddenly, Sakura swept Marisa into her arms and spun her around, making her squeal with glee, before positioning her in front of the saddle and mounting, expertly, herself. Pulling the child into the saddle in front of her, she turned her horse around with a tightening of her legs, and waved her hand at Syaoran, releasing him from the Silent's spell. "I do believe we're ready to proceed, m'lord," she said formally, bowing to him from the saddle.

Syaoran, though amazed at her behaviour, nodded and smiled at her before turning to his processional. "Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the lady! Move out!" Syaoran whistled, and his horse came through the crowd at the sound of his master's call. Syaoran grabbed the saddle horn as he walked up and, launching himself into the saddle, raised his arm, saying, "Continue the parade!" 

The crowd cheered at this announcement before clearing the way before the first banner carriers so that the processional could continue. Marisa raised her voice in laughter and joy when the line of nobles started moving. She waved her hands at all the people in the crowd, shocking everyone with the fact that a child was anywhere near the processional, let alone actually in it.

Syaoran laughed inwardly while outwardly maintaining his stoic profile, though if you looked in his eyes you could see his laughter. To the surprise of most, he started to laugh when Sakura swung Marisa from the front of the saddle to the back and back to the front again. Marisa's laughter was contagious and soon the whole crowd, even those who had remained stoically silent and including all the members of the parade, were laughing and shouting joyously, celebrating with the young girls and their now melted Ice Prince.

After about half a cycle of riding, they finally reached the castle. Nevertheless, during all that time, Sakura and Marisa had never once stopped waving at all the people going by.

Upon arriving at the castle gates, Sakura sunk back happily into her side saddle, still tightly holding young Marisa's waist. Leaning over, she whispered gently in Marisa's ear. "Would you like to go home now, m'dear, or would you like to come in and see the castle with me?" Marisa, though quite tired, very much wanted to see the castle, and she told Sakura so. "Very well then. Would your mother like to come with us, do you think?" At Marisa's emphatic nod, she continued. "Well, why don't you go and find her then?" 

Marisa hesitated slightly, looking at Sakura. "You promise ya'll stay here 'til I come back?" Marisa asked anxiously, wanting to be sure her princess friend didn't leave her.

"Of course not, m'lady," Sakura stated strongly, trying her best to convince her little friend. " I'll stay right here! Not even the queen herself could tear me away!"

Marisa giggled. "Course not, Princess Fairy, cause you're a princess! 'n' that's 'most a queen 'nyway!"

"Of course! Now go, and hurry back!"

Marisa giggled as she slid down one of the many silk streamers decorating the snow white horse and ran towards the crowd to find her mother. 

Syaoran looked backwards towards his soon-to-be fiancée. _'So beautiful...'_ he thought, allowing a small smile to creep upon his face. So involved was he in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother riding towards him from the castle. 

Li Yelan wondered what her son was so happy about. Approximately half a cycle ago she had felt an immense surge of happiness in his aura, leaving her to wonder what was going on. Finally arriving beside him, she almost spoke up, but when she noticed he was gazing intently at something, or rather someone. Following his gaze, her eyes came to rest upon a beautiful woman who, though dressed as a peasant, portrayed a sense of implacable authority. She sat on an extremely decorated parade horse, decked in a tan dress with her long hair flowing around her. She truly was the image of beauty. _'My son most likely wants her for a concubine. Just as well...it's about time he started showing interest in a woman. And it's never a bad thing to have children running around. Besides, it's about time my son had an heir.'_ Finally satisfied that her son was just considering her to be his mistress, she cleared her throat, startling him out of his thoughts. "What's on your mind, my son?" 

Jerking his head in the direction of the calmly commanding voice, the prince saw his mother, sitting calmly on a horse as black as her hair. Her face was painted until it was almost white, and blood red lips were pursed as if in dislike or distaste. "Yes mother?" he asked, slightly bowing towards her. "What is it you'd like?" All of this was said as if his mind wasn't truly on what he was saying, as if it were automatic.

Yelan sniffed daintily in disgust, hoping it wasn't that woman that had her son so distracted. " I was just wondering who that beautiful woman over there was," she asked casually, hoping her son would answer truthfully because of his distracted state. 

"Oh her?" he asked pointing towards the woman Yelan had noticed earlier. He sighed happily. "That's Princess Sakura, and she is, though not legally as of yet since it hasn't been made public, my fiancée. And the best part about it is that..." He turned sharply to look at the woman he'd been talking to. "M-mother! I-I mean, she's just...what I mean to say...she's not...never..." 

As her son stuttered like a fool, she turned away, waving her personal steward towards her. After whispering a short message into his ear, she shooed him away, turning once more to look at the girl. Her son, still trying to think of a way to cover his blunder, was muttering to himself while pacing in a circle, having previously dismounted. Yelan moved her horse towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Glowering, he looked up at her.  "What do you want?"

Smiling smugly, she looked up at the declaration balcony as her steward came out upon it. "My steward has something to announce. I think you'll want to hear it."

Syaoran just glared at her before turning to the balcony just before the trumpets sounded, announcing a proclamation. 

"Gracious folk," said Queen Li's personal steward while unrolling a showy scroll that was precisely for that purpose...for show.  "By formal request I am to present to you this message:

'By Order of the Queen," he 'read', "the peasant girl named Sakura is to give herself up into the custody of the palace guard for immediate imprisonment on the grounds of falsely impersonating a member of royalty and attempting to gain position by placing a spell of magic on our dearest prince. Once again, this is for the peasant girl, Sakura, to give herself up into the custody of the palace guard. By Order of the Queen.'

That is all I have for you as of this moment. Goodbye and Farewell." The steward rolled up the 'important' scroll and exited the view of the observers. 

A murmur ran through the crowd. Was the princess they had just met an impersonator? Had she really put a spell on the prince? No one believed the beautiful and almost childish woman of such an act. Thus the immediate roar of protest. 

But Sakura heard none of it. She didn't even notice the advancing guard with palace magicians, less than half as strong magically as she all together. All she heard was, over and over in her head, _'By order of the Queen...By order of the Queen...By Order of the Queen...'_

**MT: Okay! This chapter is officially DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Syaoran: Okay people! You know the drill! **

***crowd shuffles into position***

**Syaoran: Ready?!**

**Crowd: Yeah!!!**

**Syaoran: Gimme an F!**

**Crowd: F!**

**Syaoran: Gimme an I!**

**Crowd: I!**

**Syaoran: Gimme an N!**

**Crowd: N!**

**Syaoran: Gimme an A!**

**Crowd: A!**

**Syaoran: Gimme an L!**

**Crowd: L!**

**Syaoran: Gimme another L!**

**Crowd: L!**

**Syaoran: Gimme a Y!**

**Crowd: Y!**

**Syaoran: What does that spell?!**

**Crowd: Finally!**

**MT: Finally? What's that supposed to mean!**

***gets bonked over the head with a rubber mallet***

**MT: Ow! Who did that!**

**Unknown: Mwa ha ha! ME!!!**

**MT: And who's that? **

**Unknown: I'm—**

**MT: Wait! I know this! My best friend and my worst nightmare, right???**

**Unknown: No...though that is an intriguing thought...hmm...**

***MT taps her foot***

***long wait***

**MT: *exasperatedly* Then who are you?!**

**Unknown: Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...snort...What do you want??! Oh! Right! I'm...now how did you put it...I'm your best nightmare...no, no, no...that's not it...I'm your worst friend?...no, that doesn't make any sense...why would I say that?...**

**MT: That's not what I asked?! Who are you really???**

**Unknown: Hmm? Oh, I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!**

**MT: Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***MT starts running around the stage trying to find the culprit***

**Syaoran: *sigh* I seem to be doing this a lot, don't you think?**

**Crowd: Yeah! Definitely! Duh!**

**Guy: Yeah! I mean, Mystress Tate isn't sane enough to do it herself!**

**MT: What?!?!?!?!?!?!**

***MT stops mad futile chase around, over, under, and across stage***

**Guy: Just what I said! I bet you couldn't give us an uninterrupted, civilized ending if your life depended on it!**

***starts running towards Guy* **

**MT: Why you...! **

***stops mid-step***

**MT: Wait. You want civilized? I'll give you civilized...**

***turns around and moves back to center stage***

***turns to face audience***

**MT: Thank you very much for coming to read this chapter of The Golden Rose. It is very much appreciated. I would especially like to thank...*goes on to thank people***

**_Meanwhile, backstage..._**__****

****

**Unknown: Heh...I know what'll get her...**

***Time passes...MT finishes her thank you's...Evil plan of Unknown is about to be unveiled...***

**MT: Thank you to all for taking the time to read my story. And now, I'd like to wish each and every one of you a good night. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and, as soon as I get some ideas,  I will eagerly present you with a new chapter. So, for now...**

***sweeps a low bow***

***comes up only to see.........**

**............a sand bag come flying down from rafters to hit MT right in the forehead!***

**(I know, very unoriginal, but what's a girl to do?)**

**MT: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!! **

***runs offstage to find culprit***

***Syaoran appears from a darkened corner of the stage***

**Syaoran: Well, then...I guess this proves your point, Guy...**

***MT comes running back out***

**MT: ...Night! I'll see ya later folks!**

***bows and runs offstage again***

**Syaoran: ...or not...anyway, as she said, thanks for reading and have a goodnight!**

**Crowd: *cheers***

***MT runs out on stage holding a moving burlap sack***

**MT: I caught the culprit! **

**Crowd: *cheers***

**MT: It's.....**

**Mwa ha ha! It's a cliffy in an Author's Note!...lool...anyway, there's actually something to think about there...and give me ideas about, if you'd like. I haven't set in stone who it's going to be, so why don't you vote! I'll give you a list of people, and you tell me who you think it should be!**

**A) **Hillary (my sister from the AN before this chapter...this is something she would do...lool)****

**B) **Chibi Tate (or chibi-chan) (my mini counterpart)****

**C) **Sakura (the main character of my story! _Syaoran: Hey! I thought that was me!_ Oh! Sorry Syaoran...but Sakura's more popular methinks... _Syaoran: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!_)****

**D) **Eriol (half reincarnation of Clow Reed and Sakura's half father)****

**E) **Tomoyo (video taping friend of Sakura and Eriol's girlfriend)****

**F) **Touya (Sakura's overprotective brother)****

**And those are the choices! Have fun!**

**IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!  **

**Well, I don't really have any idea of what to do with this story at the moment...I kinda don't know what to do with this story...it's not really going anywhere...so, ideas! Please! I promise to take into immediate consideration all ideas! So the sooner you review, the sooner I get ideas, the sooner you get a story! Also, I'm not sure if I should put E&T in this story...what do you think? If there are enough people who want it, I'll definitely do it, so vote! E&T or no E&T! Wow...two votes in one chapter...crazy....**

**IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!  IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!   IMPORTANT!                  **

**Have a good New Year everyone and I hope you had a very merry Christmas too!**

**THE ONE AND ONLY!!!!**

**Mystress Tate****J**


End file.
